Kodeks: Kaidean Trevelyan i Cullen Rutherford
by KiriaCousland
Summary: Niechronologiczne, luźne scenki z życia pani Inkwizytor i komendanta Cullena.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Było kurewsko zimno. Niezbyt ładne określenie, trzeba przyznać, ale poczuła, że trafiła nim w samo sedno meteorologicznego problemu. Niech szlag trafi wszystkie lekcje dobrego wychowania: zimno, to bywało u wuja w Fereldenie, bardzo zimno było w Azylu. Tutaj, w Podniebnej Twierdzy, słownik dobrze ułożonej szlachcianki tracił rację bytu.

Otóż taki sobie obrazek: blanki o poranku, pani Inkwizytor daje dobry przykład i sama nadzoruje wykonywane przez podwładnych prace. I że niby tak się na wszystkim zna, że żołnierze to zdyscyplinowani, kucharze utalentowani, stajenni najstajenniejsi w całym Thedas i tak trzymać, dobra robota, jestem pod wrażeniem. Gówno tam wiedziała, prawdę mówiąc. W głowie jej się nie mieściło, jakim cudem zupa była kiedyś wodą i czymś tam jeszcze, miała wrażenie, że natura po prostu wytwarza zupy na jakimś zupnym krzaku. Na koniach i owszem, nieco się znała, jeździła wcale nieźle, swego czasu popisywała się nawet akrobacjami na grzbietach wierzchowców, ale dla niej był koń czarny, maści siwej, jakiś tam brązowawy, a nie fereldeński koń kawaleryjski, gniewosz antiviański, czy inny patatajnik pospolity. Jeszcze przy żołnierzach nie było tak źle, wszak coś tam umiała, wiedziała, jak naciągać cięciwę, demony biła własnoręcznie (średnio pięć strzał na jednego), a machania żelastwem i celowania do snopków fechtmistrz uczył ją jeszcze w Ostwick. Cóż z tego, jeśli jej umiejętności plasowały się na poziomie trochę wyższym od dziecięcej zabawy, a ona sama była jedynie małą kobietką z małymi mieczykami i uroczym łuczkiem, poruszającą się wśród rosłych chłopów, wykrzykujących "Aaaagh!" i tłukących się tarczami, jakby chodziło o jakiś konkurs taneczno-muzyczny dla uzdolnionych inaczej. Żołnierze odpowiadali na jej powitania, uśmiechali się nawet, ale nie był to uśmiech docenionego ucznia, tylko mina z cyklu "ojej, to ta nasza słodka mała Inkwizytorka!". Powiedzieć, że czuła się wówczas jak podlotek, to nic nie powiedzieć.

Mimo wszystko szła na obchód o porannej, nieludzkiej porze, w nadziei, że dobrymi chęciami zatuszuje braki zdolności. Szła na obchód, gubiąc się nieustannie w identycznych, jak jej się zdawało, korytarzach warowni, choć po dwóch miesiącach pobytu powinna przynajmniej trafiać bezbłędnie do własnej komnaty. Szła, trzymając się kurczowo kraciastego koca, który wlókł się za nią brudnymi frędzlami i nierzadko zdradliwie plątał pod nogami.

W nowej siedzibie Inkwizycji, Podniebnej Twierdzy, warowni, do której wciąż napływały nowe porcje ludności, gdzie podejmowano najważniejsze dla całego Thedas decyzje, urzędowała nieporadna, zmarznięta Inkwizytorka.

– W Ostwick było nieco cieplej, prawda?

Odwróciła się. Zza kamiennej ściany baszty wyłonił się Cullen. Niepewnym, jakby troskliwym wzrokiem spoglądał na kraciaste okrycie dziewczyny.

– Chyba nie sądziłeś, komendancie, że to taka wolnomarchijska moda, paradowanie z kapą w roli płaszcza? – zaśmiała się, a on odpowiedział krótkim, rozbawionym parsknięciem.

– Prawdę mówiąc na modzie znam się tak bardzo, że pewnie bym w to uwierzył.

– To dobrze dla mnie. Przynajmniej od ciebie nie usłyszę wykładu na temat budowania autorytetu Inkwizytorki, poprzez dbanie o prezencję.

– Niech zgadnę: Vivienne i Józefina?

Przytaknęła.

– Rozumiem twoje położenie – westchnął Cullen. – Ciągle mnie męczą kupnem jakiejś wydumanej zbroi ceremonialnej, którą miałbym zakładać podczas procesów, świąt, pochodów, obchodów czy spotkań. Zasadniczo nie powinienem w ogóle zakładać tej normalnej – dokończył tonem zażalenia.

– Nie dawaj się – Kaidean wyprostowała plecy w sztubacko dumnej postawie. – Pamiętaj, zaczyna się na ceremonialnej zbroi, a kończy na zamszowych pantoflach.

– Stwórco broń! – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, a ona mu zawtórowała, bo przecież to tak dobrze, tak miło razem cieszyć się z głupot. Niemal zapomniała o tym przeklętym zimnie, zatem górski klimat, z jego wietrzną gwałtownością, zaczął domagać się uwagi.

– Brrrrr! – zatrzęsła się dziewczyna. – Za jakie grzechy...

– Wybacz, pani, powinienem od razu... Gdzie moje maniery – komendant, nagle mocno zawstydzony i zarumieniony, zaczął majstrować przy zapince swojego futrzanego płaszcza.

– Cullenie, naprawdę nie trzeba, nie chciałam sugerować... – ale było już za późno i ciężka, ciepła narzuta wylądowała na jej ramionach.

– Pozwól mi – wymruczał miłym, niskim głosem, by zaraz znów wpaść w ten cudowny, ironiczny ton. – Może i nie jestem autorytetem w kwestii mody, ale przynajmniej nie rozchorujesz się na mojej warcie.

Podziękowała, wtulając się w futrzany kołnierz i chciała właśnie ruszyć w stronę swoich komnat, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że znów poległa. Cullen, nie słysząc kroków, odwrócił się ponownie i niepewnie zapytał:

– Czy... coś jest nie tak?

Nie no, gdzie tam. W ogóle. Przecież jest jej już ciepło, pogawędziła z największym przystojniakiem w Twierdzy, obchód ma za sobą, co może być nie tak?

– Znowu nie wiem, w którą stronę mam iść do siebie – powiedziała zgnębionym, zażenowanym głosem. Może jednak było warto, bo Cullen uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust, w jej ulubiony sposób. I odprowadził ją pod same drzwi.

* * *

Kiedy wróciła z następnej wyprawy do Redcliffe i po kilku próbach trafiła wreszcie do swych pokoi, zauważyła na sofie coś bardzo ładnego, siwego, ze srebrnymi okuciami i ciepłym, futrzanym kapturem. Na płaszczu leżał skrawek pergaminu. "Mam nadzieję, że będzie pasował" głosiła wiadomość, napisana nieomylnie ręką komendanta.

W Podniebnej Twierdzy było kurewsko zimno. Do czasu.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

– Puk puk – usłyszał zza uchylonych drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Mimo iż westchnął, na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Kto tam? – zapytał czysto formalnie.

– Twoja ulubiona Inkwizytorka! – Kaidean wparowała do komnaty w podskokach, rozmiękczając serce Cullena do reszty. – A może nie?

– Ależ oczywiście, że tak, moja pani – mężczyzna podszedł i pogładził ją po włosach. – Inne inkwizytorki nie mają z tobą szans.

– Ha! A co tam porabia mój ulubiony komendant? Znowu raporci?

– Raporci i komendanci – podchwycił Cullen. – A ty, jak mniemam, inkwizytorzysz?

– Jasna sprawa! Ktoś musi inkwizytorzyć, by komendancić mógł ktoś – rzekła uroczyście.

Cullen nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Tak naprawdę – dziewczyna przestąpiła z nogi na nogę – to przyszłam, żeby gdzieś cię na chwilę zabrać. Mam dla ciebie mały prezent. Potraktuj to jako odpowiedź na mój płaszcz.

– Kaidean, nie musiałaś, przecież nie daje się prezentów, by ktoś się zrewanżował.

– Widać, że nie żyłeś w Ostwick – zachichotała. – Oj, nie odbieraj mi tej przyjemności, chciałabym zobaczyć twoją reakcję.

– No dobrze, prowadź więc, lady Trevelyan.

Wyszli na dziedziniec, skąpany w barwach jesiennych liści i złotych promieniach słońca, dziedziniec, na którym, mimo poetyckiej oprawy, panował codzienny, zwyczajny rejwach.

– Dokąd idziemy? – komendant rozejrzał się niepewnie.

– Ty nigdzie nie idziesz – Kaidean wyciągnęła z kieszeni jedwabny szal. – Przewiążę ci oczy, ale nie martw się, poczekasz na niespodziankę tutaj. Nie wystawię cię na złośliwe komentarze twoich podkomendnych. Jakby to wyglądało? "Inkwizytorka prowadzi za rękę generała Cullena! Ojej, ale z niego pantoflarz" czy "Zobacz, idzie jak piesek na smyczy" albo "Taki twardziel a popatrz, baba robi z nim, co chce".

– Pewnie i tak już gadają w podobnym tonie – mruknął, jednak w głębi duszy był niezwykle wdzięczny za troskę o jego reputację.

Stał więc, jak kołek, czekając na nieznane. To naprawdę mogło być wszystko. Nie zdziwiłoby go specjalnie, gdyby Inkwizytorka przyniosła mu jajecznicę ze smoczych jaj albo zorganizowała na jego cześć defiladę orlesiańskiego wojska. Mogła też rozwinąć czerwony dywan, który układałby się w litery jego imienia albo zlecić przytarganie fotela, zrobionego w całości z mieczy pokonanych wrogów. Nie zawsze taka była, nie zawsze zachowywała się jak dziecko. Ostatnio jednak mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Udany sojusz z Cesarzową, znalezienie bogatych złóż złota na Syczących Pustkowiach, rozwiązanie problemów gospodarczych Twierdzy: mieli powody do radości, do chwilowego uspokojenia nerwów. Inna sprawa, że na jej zachowanie ewidentnie wpłynęło zacieśnienie więzi z Serą.

– Już. Zdejmij przepaskę – usłyszał podniecony głos Kaidean.

Zerwał materiał, mrugając w reakcji na nagłe światło. Wreszcie spojrzał przed siebie i aż "ochnął". Inkwizytorka trzymała za wodze najprawdziwszego gorącokrwistego seherończyka.

– Chyba mnie oczy mylą – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w hipnotyzującą czerń jego sierści, w błyszczące, mądre oczy, w długą, rozczesaną grzywę.

– Tak myślałam, że ci się spodoba – zachichotała Kaidean, lecz chwilę później musiała z całej siły przytrzymać tupiącego nerwowo ogiera. – Trzeba go uspokoić i okiełznać. Wtedy uzna cię za swego pana i będzie wiernie służył. Przynajmniej tak mówił mi Byk, niech go Andrasta chroni, jeśli robił sobie żarty.

Cullen podniósł prawą rękę i powoli zbliżył się do konia. Zwierzę zaczęło się szarpać, aż wyrwało Kaidean wodze i samo okrążyło komendanta, co rusz gniewnie prychając. Scena jak z malowideł, pomyślała, oczyma wyobraźni czytając tytuły: "Cud pod Twierdzą", "Hołd koński", "Czarny koń na czarnym tle". W międzyczasie Cullen zdołał dotknąć ogiera, by zaraz cofnąć rękę przed jego zębami.

– Ostra bestia – mruknął z podziwem.

Podjął kolejną próbę: wyrażającą siłę i pewność siebie postawą zmusił zwierzę do pokorniejszego zachowania, do okazania szacunku. Ogier prychnął co prawda, ale już nie atakował, przestał też ryć kopytem ziemię w nerwowym tiku.

Wreszcie, szepnąwszy "raz się żyje", komendant wskoczył na grzbiet karego rumaka. Kaidean wstrzymała oddech, ale Cullen najwyraźniej przeszedł próbę, bo koń, jak za dotknięciem kostura, stał się nagle uległy, posłuszny, niemal czytający w myślach swego jeźdźca. Miło było popatrzeć, jak na ustach generała pojawia się uśmiech, jak zafascynowany rusza stępa, później kłusem przez cały dziedziniec Twierdzy, na oczach zachwyconych kucharek i zazdrosnych rekrutów.

– Kaidean – zwrócił się do niej, gdy już powrócił. – Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć, to tak wspaniały dar. Nie zasłużyłem na niego, jestem tylko...

– Komendantem największej armii, jaka istniała w Thedas od czasów Świętego Marszu. Proszę cię, Cullen, miałeś jeździć na jakiejś zwykłej kobyle, kiedy niemający pojęcia o walce szlachciur pasłby tego ogiera dla czystego snobizmu? Popatrz, mam nawet papiery z licytacji. Takiego wspaniałego wierzchowca nazwał jakimś numerem seryjnym. O, tu, BuCV. Co za brak wyobraźni.

– Więc teraz ty go nazwij, Inkwizytorko – rzekł niemal szeptem, patrząc na nią jak na bóstwo.

– Ale kiedy ja nie wiem... Może Komendoń? Koń komendanta, haha! Nie? W takim razie najodpowiedniej będzie... Onyks. Szlachetny i głęboko czarny, niczym onyks.

– Niech tak będzie – Cullen zmusił wierzchowca do klęknięcia przed Kaidean. – Będziemy ci służyć po kres naszych sił.

– Jeśli o tym mowa – dziewczyna posłała mu zachęcający uśmiech – to chętnie dojdę do tego kresu sił.

Onyks faktycznie był najprawdziwszym gorącokrwistym seherończykiem, bo tylko one mogły na swój sposób "skomentować" emocje jeźdźców. Na rumieniec Cullena Onyks zareagował więc rozbrajającym rżeniem.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Gdy wchodziła do jego gabinetu, jeden z żołnierzy właśnie przekazywał kolejny raport. Stos innych walał się po solidnym, drewnianym stole, ale najwyraźniej Cullen orientował się w tym bałaganie.

– Czy ty kiedyś w końcu zrobisz sobie przerwę? – bardziej dała reprymendę, niż zapytała, gdy posłaniec już wyszedł.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, przez moment nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje: był tak zaaferowany obowiązkami i tak nimi zmęczony, że dopiero po chwili zarejestrował jej obecność.

– Obiecałem ci coś wtedy, po Azylu... – zaczął niskim, jakby smutnym głosem. – Nie zamierzam łamać obietnicy. Jeśli Koryfeusz nas zaatakuje, będziemy gotowi.

– Pewnie, że będziemy – Kaidean podeszła bliżej i położyła dłoń na jego napierśniku. – Ale nie musisz wszystkiego brać na swoją głowę. Mamy sporo ludzi, dobrych, kompetentnych ludzi. Czasami warto im zaufać.

Westchnął, ale przytrzymał jej dłoń swoją własną i obdarzył ją jednym z tych rozbrajających, miękkich spojrzeń. Odbijała się w złotych tęczówkach jego oczu.

– Po prostu... Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby...

– Ciii... – uśmiechnęła się wiedząc już, w jaki sposób oderwać swojego komendanta od pracy. – Żadnych więcej raportów na dziś, panie Rutherford – to powiedziawszy sięgnęła po małą deseczkę z przyczepionym doń pergaminem.

– Kaidean, to ważna wiadomość, muszę ją przeczytać – mężczyzna sięgnął po przedmiot, lecz dziewczyna cofnęła się o kilka kroków, przegryzając dolną wargę w szelmowskim uśmiechu. Cullen właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że czeka go batalia.

– Jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy – rzekła, podnosząc drewnianą podstawkę – musisz się o to trochę postarać.

– Co mam zatem uczynić, lady Trevelyan? – Cullen uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ach, nic takiego. Wystarczy, że mnie złapiesz – odpowiedziała i umknęła za drzwi.

Mężczyzna wybiegł za nią ze swojej komnaty, lecz zdębiał, nie widząc jej nigdzie na blankach. Tłumiony chichot naprowadził go na schowaną przy futrynie Kaidean. Gdy tylko ją dostrzegł, jak strzała pomknęła przez gabinet Cullena i przeciwległymi drzwiami w stronę baszty. Komendant zdążył zrzucić w biegu ciężki płaszcz i pobiegł jej śladami.

Znów zniknęła mu z oczu, lecz wiedział, gdzie jest; wyjrzał na dół i zobaczył ją zbiegającą po zakręconych kamiennych schodach. Zaśmiał się i zeskoczył dwukrotnie na niższe poziomy, nadrabiając straty. Kaidean osiągnęła wreszcie ogarnięty wieczorną ciemnością dziedziniec, gdy tuż obok wylądował Cullen. Pisnęła jak małoletnie dziewczę i puściła się biegiem w stronę stajni, niemal wyrywając się z jego uścisku. Była bardzo zwinna, co komendant przyznać musiał bez szemrania. Zanim pogonił znów za uciekinierką, niecierpliwymi ruchami odpiął i zrzucił swój pancerz, pozostając wreszcie w niekrępującym ruchów ubraniu.

W świetle płonących pochodni dostrzegł, jak dziewczyna wpada do stajni i znika za drewnianymi balami. Przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, modląc się w duchu, by Kaidean nie wpadła na pomysł konnej ucieczki. Najwyraźniej tego wieczoru Andrasta nie przyłożyła wagi do jego próśb, bo Cullen musiał odskoczyć na ścianę budynku, by nie zostać stratowanym przez ukochanego siwka Inkwizytorki.

– Co słychać, tam na dole, panie Rutherford? – wyprostowana w siodle Kaidean oczarowała go swoją seksowną jeździecką postawą. – W boksie znajdzie się jeszcze jeden koń, radzę skorzystać, jeśli chcesz dostać ten raport, sir – rzekła rozbawionym głosem, zmuszając wierzchowca do wdzięcznego dreptania w miejscu. – No, chyba że boisz się stanąć ze mną w szrankach.

– Lepiej zacznij już uciekać – Cullen zmrużył oczy i posłał jej niebezpieczny uśmiech.

Kaidean zachichotała i pokrzykując na swojego siwka, pogalopowała w stronę otaczających Twierdzę lasów.

Chłód nadchodzącej nocy i wiatr pogrywający z kosmykami jej brązowych włosów tym razem sprawiały radość. Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę, na gwiaździste niebo, przyozdobione księżycem w pełni. Zakochała się w tym widoku. Świat był taki piękny, taki niesamowity.

Zacisnęła palce na wodzach, wyobrażając sobie Koryfeusza, który ten świat chce pogrążyć w chaosie, zniszczyć przez nieopisaną dumę, przez...

Rżenie siwka przywróciło jej poczucie rzeczywistości. Zza pobliskiej gęstwiny wychynął jadący na gniadoszu Cullen.

– Mam cię, Inkwizytorko – zawołał pewnym siebie głosem.

Kaidean pisnęła drugi raz w ciągu tego wieczoru i zmusiła swojego wierzchowca do cwału. Szybko jednak przekonała się, że plotki o doskonałych umiejętnościach jeździeckich Cullena nie miały nic a nic z przesady. Prowadzony przez niego gniadosz zrównał się z siwkiem dziewczyny, a komendant wychylił ciało i chwycił przytroczony do siodła raport. Z nieukrywaną dumą wyprzedził Kaidean i pomachał jej zdobyczą.

Gdy zwolnili, dziewczyna podjechała do niego, starając się przybrać najbardziej wdzięczną z wdzięcznych postaw jeździeckich.

– Świetnie, panie Rutherford, gratuluję. Nie sądziłam, że tak bardzo zależy ci na tym raporcie.

Cullen chwycił wodze jedną ręką, zbliżył się do Kaidean i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

– To nie na raporcie mi tak zależy.

Wyciągnął ramię i pomógł jej przeskoczyć na swojego wierzchowca. Siedziała teraz przodem do niego, praktycznie na jego udach. Cullenowi zaczęło mocniej bić serce, zbliżył się do jej twarzy, zamykając oczy, gdy nagle poczuł szarpnięcie. Uchylił powieki, ale było za późno: pani Inkwizytor go wykiwała, zsuwając się z konia z raportem w ręku.

– Ponoć ci na nim nie zależy– mówiąc to przytuliła deseczkę i wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu.

– To było bardzo nieładne z twojej strony – wymruczał i jednym ruchem zeskoczył z gniadosza.

Kaidean pomknęła w las, chichocząc niczym małe dziecko. Słyszała jak ją goni, więc starała się kluczyć między drzewami, ale horyzont odsłonił się nagle, ukazując jedno z tych małych, uroczych górskich jezior. Nie widząc innej alternatywy, wbiegła na drewniany pomost licząc, że ten nie kończy się pośrodku wodnego zbiornika. I tym razem się przeliczyła.

Cullen dobiegł do niej i mimo zadyszki uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.

– Już mi nie uciekniesz, lady Trevelyan.

– Na to wygląda. Ale chyba było warto, panie Rutherford?

– Na to wygląda – wyszeptał i przyciągnął ją do siebie, całując spragnionymi ustami. Dyszeli tyleż zmęczeni, co stęsknieni za sobą. Zupełnie zapomnieli o raporcie, trzymanym przez Kaidean słabym uściskiem. Do momentu, w którym spróchniałe deski pomostu odmówiły współpracy. Rozległ się trzask, dziewczyna pisnęła, trzeci raz w ciągu tego wieczoru i razem z komendantem wpadła pod wodę. Jezioro wzburzyło się, jakby niezadowolone, zmącony spokój tafli przybrał postać rozszerzających się okręgów, aż ciszę ponownie przebił odgłos łapiących oddech ust.

Po wynurzeniu się i spłoszeniu reszty okolicznej zwierzyny, spoglądali na siebie nieco zażenowani. Kaidean uniosła prawą rękę, w której trzymała małą drewnianą deseczkę. Pergamin do niej przyczepiony prezentował majestatycznie rozmazane plamy atramentu, nic więcej.

– Oj – zdołała z siebie wyrzucić, patrząc na Cullena wzrokiem urwisa, który znowu coś nabroił.

– Chyba mówiłaś poważnie oznajmiając, że żadnych więcej raportów na dziś – westchnął komendant, podpływając do Inkwizytorki.

– Oczywiście! Ja zawsze jestem poważna – rzekła z uśmiechem, wpływając w przystań jego ramion.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Wino odbijało się od szklanych ścianek kieliszka. Było dobre, nie za słodkie, nie za cierpkie. I perfekcyjnie komponowało się z atmosferą ciepła, jaką wytworzył ogień w kominku, rozświetlający mury jej komnaty. Wyczulona przez samotność, usłyszała delikatnie zbliżające się kroki. Z każdą chwilą dźwięk stawał się donioślejszy, aż wreszcie nie miała wątpliwości, że ktoś do niej idzie, któryś z żołnierzy, może posłaniec Kasandry. Na pewno nie żaden Słowiczy zwiadowca, ci poruszali się bezszelestnie.

Pukanie było jednak niezwykle lekkie, wręcz niepewne. Z chwilą, w której usłyszała głos komendanta wszystko stało się jasne. Nie znała nikogo innego, kto w tak przedziwny sposób łączył delikatność z żelazną dyscypliną i twardym charakterem.

– Inkwizytorko? – rozległ się jego głos zaraz po zapukaniu. – Proszę o wybaczenie, ale czy mógłbym zabrać chwilę twego czasu?

– Oczywiście, wejdź, Cullenie.

Wstała z fotela i wyszła na przywitanie, zapraszając jednocześnie mężczyznę w głąb pomieszczenia; dowódca jej armii starał się ukrywać zaciekawione spojrzenie, obejmujące komnatę. Był tutaj pierwszy raz.

– Chciałem jedynie przekazać ci najświeższą wiadomość o uchodźcach z Jałowych Mokradeł. Wiem, że się tym martwiłaś, pani.

– Co z nimi? – natychmiast zapytała Kaidean. Nie mogła dojść ze sobą do ładu po rekonesansie na tym terenie, a wiedziała, że części mieszkańców udało się opuścić opanowany przez nieumarłych region.

– Nasi żołnierze udzielili im schronienia w koszarach na północ od Mokradeł – Cullen rozwinął mapkę południowego Fereldenu i wskazał palcem ich wojskowy przyczółek. – Prawdopodobnie wyruszą wraz ze zmianą warty do Podniebnej Twierdzy.

– To wspaniale – odetchnęła pani Inkwizytor. – Ilu ich zostało?

– Dwadzieścia dwie osoby. Sporo dzieci.

– Chociaż jedna dobra wiadomość – powiedziała, siadając w swoim fotelu i ruchem ręki zapraszając komendanta do zajęcia miejsca tuż obok. Mężczyzna spojrzał na rozpoczęte wino, na tańczący w kominku płomień, na ciemne niebo obramowane ramkami witraży.

– Powinienem wracać do swoich obowiązków, pani – rzekł, rozmasowując ręką kark. Na ile był to gest zmęczenia, a na ile zawstydzenia, nie umiała określić.

– Jesteś już przecież po służbie, prawda? – to powiedziawszy spojrzała na niego i w jednej sekundzie poznała odpowiedź: – No tak, ty, komendancie, chyba ciągle jesteś na służbie. To bardzo niezdrowe, ale nie będę cię zmuszała do pozostania. Nie chciałabym, by Inkwizycję kojarzono z tyranią – zaśmiała się, ale krótko i raczej smutno.

Cullen może i nie był najlepszym salonowym graczem, może i nie dostrzegał niuansów w ludzkich zachowaniach, na jakie Józefina i Leliana zwróciłyby uwagę od razu, lecz nie był także ślepy. A tym bardziej obojętny. Coś ewidentnie trapiło lady Kaidean.

– W zasadzie mógłbym zostać na chwilę, jeśli nie naprzykrzam ci się swą obecnością, pani.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko i machnął ręką.

– Jak widzisz niespecjalnie jestem zajęta, konsumpcja wina wręcz skłania do dzielenia z kimś czasu. Spróbuj, komendancie, nie znam się na alkoholach, ale smakuje nieźle. A za pijaństwo na "służbie" inkwizytorsko cię rozgrzeszam.

Cullen zaśmiał się krótko, powiedział coś na kształt "dobrze, więc" i sięgnął po drugi kieliszek. Sposób w jaki spojrzał na kolor płynu i mina, z jaką go kosztował, uzmysłowiły Kaidean, że i ta dziedzina wiedzy nie jest całkiem obca jej komendantowi.

– To jakiś stary rocznik antiviańskiego porto – rzekł zdumiony. – Nie wiedziałem, że można to gdzieś w pobliżu dostać.

– Zdobyczna butelka – odparła Kaidean, po kolejnym łyku. – Leżała w którejś piwnicy na Zaziemiu. Wzięłam zapobiegawczo, na zimne obozowe noce, ale jakoś ostatecznie dowiozłam ją tutaj. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że to nie jest jakiś nieznany wyrób... W ogóle niewiele jeszcze wiem i niewiele umiem – dodała, obserwując płomienie, wydobywające się z kominka.

Przez moment trwała głęboka cisza.

– Dlaczego... to znaczy... nie za bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego mówisz o sobie w ten sposób, pani.

Spojrzała w jego błyszczące jak żywe złoto źrenice.

– Nie powinnam zajmować tego stanowiska – rzekła nieco zbyt twardym tonem, więc po chwili, zreflektowana, powiedziała bardziej miękko: – Ktoś z was, doradców, powinien je piastować. Znak na dłoni i jedna rozmowa z Koryfeuszem to trochę za mało na bycie Inkwizytorką. Nie chcieliście, rozumiem, ale każdy z twoich żołnierzy, Cullenie, mógłby równie dobrze otrzymać ten tytuł, a sprawdziłby się z pewnością dużo lepiej ode mnie. Chcesz zaprzeczyć – Kaidean wyciągnęła dłoń, przerywając komendantowi – ale taka jest prawda. Ktoś stojący na czele Inkwizycji powinien być bardzo dobry choć w jednej, istotnej dla tego stanowiska dziedzinie. A nie świecić na zielono i odbierać nienależne hołdy dla "Herold Andrasty".

– Mów co chcesz, pani, ale nie postawiłbym złamanego miedziaka na to, że którykolwiek z moich żołnierzy, ludzi Leliany czy Józefiny podołałby zadaniu zamknięcia szczeliny w Azylu. Nie po tym, jak spadłby z nieba, jak oskarżono by go o spowodowanie wybuchu i grożono wyrokiem śmierci. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wyobrażam sobie, jakiej odwagi wymagało od ciebie oparcie się pokusie ucieczki.

– Sekretem tej odwagi jest Kasandra Pentaghast, przykładająca mi ostrzę miecza do szyi – prychnęła Kaidean,

– Nadal jednak większość zwinęłaby się w kłębek, wyjąc z bólu i przerażenia, nie myśląc ani na moment o czymś większym, niż jego niedola. Większość na twoim miejscu nie proponowałaby wystawienia się na gniew Przedwiecznego i jego arcydemona, by mieszkańcy Azylu mogli bezpiecznie opuścić wioskę.

– Co z tego? – pani Inkwizytor wstała z fotela i zabierając ze sobą kieliszek, podeszła do witrażowych skrzydeł balkonu. – Na każdej wyprawie spotykam tysiące ludzi, będących w potrzebie. Mają nadzieję, że im pomogę i jak ich za to winić? Tak potężna instytucja, jaką staje się Inkwizycja, powinna mieć lidera, który przynosiłby pokój i ukojenie wszystkim dotkniętym przez Wyłom – Kaidean odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę komendanta i zatrzęsła się pod wpływem nerwów. – No bo co, jeśli to przeze mnie demony wychodzą przez szczeliny? Może i je zamykam, ale... skąd pewność, że przez jakieś swoje działania nie przysporzyłam światu tylu zmartwień?

– Przecież przeszkodziłaś Koryfeuszowi, gdyby nie ty...

– To co? Może dotarłby do Pustki i znów nie znalazł nic. Może skończyłoby się na mrzonkach. A zamiast tego mamy Wyłom i demony.

Cullen pokiwał w niedowierzaniu głową.

– Ty naprawdę tak uważasz? Jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma realny wpływ na zamykanie szczelin, która przywraca porządek w kolejnych krainach, która inspiruje swoimi dobrymi uczynkami, a mimo to przypisujesz sobie najgorsze cechy i odmawiasz ewidentnych zasług?

– Nie jestem hipokrytką, Cullen, to nie jest fałszywa skromność. Wiem, że robię co w mojej mocy, że pomagam na miarę możliwości. Ale dopóki nie dowiem się, co się stało podczas konklawe, jaka była moja rola w tym wszystkim, nie zdołam zaprowadzić pokoju. Może Zakon ma rację co do mnie...

Cullen prychnął, zirytowany.

– Zakon boi się zmian. Jego skostnienie podłożyło fundament pod ten wszechobecny chaos. Przekrzykiwanie się nawzajem i walka o jakieś suche dogmaty: oto całe działania hierarchów. Jak sądzisz, dlaczego stałaś się symbolem nadziei w tym trudnym czasie? Ty, a nie Zakon.

Kaidean opuściła głowę, przez chwilę wpatrując się w czerwony płyn, znajdujący się na dnie jej kieliszka.

– Są tacy, którzy uznali mnie za heretyczkę. Którzy nie chcą mieć ze mną do czynienia.

Cullen wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny.

– Kogo masz na myśli? – zapytał cicho, przeczuwając, że to nie jakimś nieokreślonym ogółem martwi się Kaidean.

Inkwizytorka nie mówiła nic przez dłuższą chwilę, chciał więc już przeprosić za pytanie, ale wreszcie, wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy, rzekła cichym, pełnym goryczy tonem:

– Wiesz, dlaczego pojechałam na konklawe? Pewnie słyszałeś tyle, co wszyscy, że moja rodzina zawsze była mocno związana z Zakonem, więc oddelegowano mnie do Azylu jako reprezentantkę rodu.

Cullen potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

– Prawda jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana – kontynuowała. – Od jakiegoś czasu moja wiara... w wyniku pewnych zdarzeń... zwątpiłam. Odmówiłam wstąpienia do Zakonu, matka chciała wyrzucić mnie z domu, krewni udawali, że nie wiedzą o moim istnieniu – Kaidean dopiła resztę wina, jaka znajdowała się w jej kieliszku. – Stałam się czarną owcą, a życie w atmosferze niezadowolenia i zawodu było niemal nie do wytrzymania. Więc gdy nadeszły wieści o rozmowach w Azylu, rodzina postanowiła dać mi ostatnią szansę. Wyruszyłam w podróż, bo i co miałam robić? Pomyślałam, że w najlepszym wypadku odnajdę z powrotem drogę do wiary, a w najgorszym odpocznę od rodziny i poczuję się wolna – dziewczyna podeszła do stolika, odłożyła pusty kieliszek i westchnęła. – Resztę już znasz. Wybuch, Wyłom, Inkwizycja. I ja na jej czele, na czele heretyckiej organizacji, sprzeciwiającej się woli Zakonu. Mam wrażenie, że dla mojej matki o wiele pomyślniejsze były pierwsze informacje o katastrofie na konklawe, przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że zginęłam za słuszną sprawę.

– Bardzo mi przykro – komendant był zszokowany i właściwie nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć. Choć sam rzadko kontaktował się ze swoją rodziną, wiedział, że nigdy nie zostałby przez nią wykluczony.

– Tak, mi też – mruknęła Kaidean. – Mam dwóch braci, ale żaden z nich nie odpisuje na moje listy. Jestem pewna, że to nie jest kwestia ich własnych przekonań, tylko matka... Zresztą nieważne – dziewczyna machnęła ręką, a za chwilę zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Nie miałam zamiaru nudzić cię swoimi sprawami, komendancie, zwłaszcza "po służbie".

– Chciałbym jakoś pomóc, jeśli jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić...

– Spędziłeś ze mną swój prywatny czas, panie Rutherford, to więcej, niż ci się wydaje – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do komendanta i wywołując na jego twarzy uroczy rumieniec.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – Cullen znowu zaczął masować ręką swój kark, spoglądając gdzieś w bok. I tym razem już wiedziała, że to nie był gest zmęczenia.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. **

Minęła bramę Podniebnej Twierdzy modląc się, by dziedziniec okazał się pusty. Miała przerażającą ochotę coś rozwalić, rozpieprzyć w trymiga, aż wióry będą leciały niczym ciepły letni deszcz. Oczywiście przed murami warowni znajdował się chyba każdy, kto miał dwie nogi i głowę na karku, a do tego także czworonożne zwierzęta z głową na karku i jednonożne słomiane kukły, czasami bez głowy, ale jednak.

"W pizdu!", pomyślała, uśmiechając się jednocześnie do witających ją poddanych i mając nadzieję, że tylko jej się wydaje, jakoby uśmiechała się do dołu. Odmachiwała tym wszystkim kucharzom, wojownikom, rzemieślnikom, stajennym, masztalerzom, grabarzom, murarzom-tynkarzom, nie wiedząc, że jej ręka samoistnie zaciska się w kułak i grozi im bardziej, niż ich wita. Ale nic to, gawiedź, nierzadko umiejąca dwa do dwóch dodać, rejestruje jej krzywy uśmiech, dostrzega bujającą się nad głową pięść i łączy te obrazki w jakże sensowny przekaz, że oto zwyciężyliśmy raz jeszcze, było ciężko, oj boli mnie coś tam, bo dostałam, ale daliśmy im popalić, że hej! Jacy "oni", jakie "zwycięstwo", w co dostała Inkwizytorka, że tak się krzywi, nie wiedzieli, ale przecież to w ogóle nie było ważne, bo będzie zabawa i będzie się miało: żarcie w misce, dach nad głową, pracę nie najgorszą. Więc co tam, machali do uroczej, małej Jej Czcigodności i niech nawet wygląda, jakby zjadła nieświeżego bryłkowca, grunt, że jest w porządku.

Kaidean tymczasem dotarła do osłoniętego murami miejsca między karczmą a blankami, gdzie z pewnością nikt by jej nie szukał. Zdarła z siebie zbroję i jak mabari szarpała ją na wszystkie strony, aż skórzana płatnerska robota odbiła się od otynkowanej ściany. Miecze rzuciła pod nogi i zaczęła po nich skakać z furią sześciolatka. Wreszcie, wbiwszy je w miękką od deszczu glebę, poczuła nadchodzące znużenie. Poczuła też czyjś wzrok na sobie. Czyjś. No przecież nie mogła tu zajść Kasandra, przed którą nie wstydziłaby się niemal niczego, ani Sera, która co najwyżej dołączyłaby do zabawy. To musiał być on. "Doskonale, Stwórco, Pisarzu świata, pewnie ubaw po pachy, co?", pomyślała, spoglądając na Cullena.

– E... czy coś się stało, Inkwizytorko?

Kaidean westchnęła, zacisnęła pięści i rzekła:

– Problem jest.

No bo był. Kolejna wyprawa, kolejne demony, kolejni Venatori, a ona męczy się z tymi mieczami, siecze bezładnie na prawo i lewo, jakby ją Vivienne potraktowała magiczną błyskawicą. Tnie tych biednych wrogów bez ładu i składu, ktoś zawsze musi jej pomóc, dobić, dostrzelić, uchronić przed gniewem poharatanego przeciwnika. Tak być nie może, toż to na kpinę zakrawa, by wielka Herold nie potrafiła porządnie ukatrupić wroga Inkwizycji!

– Po co więc – zaczął Cullen, gdy opisała mu naturę problemu – upierasz się, by walczyć dwoma ostrzami, jeśli ci to nie wychodzi?

– Bo tak.

– Prawdziwie kobiecy argument – zaśmiał się komendant.

Kaidean spojrzała na niego z byka, mruknęła coś pod nosem, ale wreszcie przyznała:

– Kiria Cousland walczy na dwa miecze.

– Aha.

– I Hawke też.

– No tak.

– Co, już chcesz mnie skrytykować za konformizm?

– Nie miałem zamiaru... nie śmiałbym... ale, tak czysto teoretycznie: gdyby przyszła moda na walkę dwiema drewnianymi pałkami, to co, nosiłabyś je, skrzyżowane na plecach?

– Wiesz co? Obrażam się.

– Nie!

– Tak.

– Już nie będę. No, Kaidean, Chodź, coś na to poradzimy. Poszukamy ci nowego oręża, hm?

– Dobra – dziewczyna odbraziła się łaskawie. – Co proponujesz?

I wtedy zaczęły się te wszystkie próby. Na pierwszy rzut poszło zastąpienie jednego miecza tarczą. Cullen znalazł dla niej najlżejszą z możliwych, lecz Kaidean i tak nigdy nie unosiła jej na czas. Mężczyzna pomyślał więc, że może warto wykorzystać jej umiejętności łucznicze. Jednakże w improwizowanym natarciu komendant nie dostał żadną z nieostrych strzał, a jego szarża była tak realistyczna, że Inkwizytorka zasłoniła się, z braku laku, swoim łukiem. Widok był niezwykle poruszający, a eks–templariusz aż pogładził ją po włosach w uspokajającym geście.

Innym razem, generał sił Inkwizycji zaczerpnął ze swoich doświadczeń lekturowych. Nie pytając, z przyzwoitości, jakiego rodzaju były to książki, Kaidean postanowiła wypróbować nowy, seksowny styl walki na prawdziwych wrogach. W czasie jednej z potyczek wjechała w sam środek zamieszania na swoim siwym koniu, prezentując zachwycająco zgrabną sylwetkę, po czym zarzuciła sieć na skłębionych poniżej przeciwników. Nie przejęli się. Najwyższy Venatori po prostu ściągnął sieć z głowy i wyrzucił gdzieś obok. Panna Trevelyan nie rezygnowała jednak, bo w komplecie z siecią otrzymała włócznię. Zamachnęła się, wbiła grot w ciało któregoś z niegodziwców, ale ten był na tyle niekulturalny, że upadł i ściągnął ją tym nagłym ruchem z siodła. Dziewczyna, wciąż uczepiona drzewca włóczni, przeleciała jak na tyczce przez gromadę wrogów i zrejterowała. Dobrze, że nie było wtedy Varrika, chociaż żarty Doriana o zamiłowaniu do długich patyków też nie wprawiły ją w najlepszy nastrój.

Następnie były noże do rzucania (patrz: próba z łukiem), sejmitar ("Eeeej, to mnie kaleczy, jak chodzę!"), mała kusza (patrz: próba z łukiem), rapier ("Ha! Udało mi się... zaciągnąć nitkę na zbroi?"), shurikeny (patrz: próba z łukiem), kiścień ("Spójrz, udało mi się rozhuśtać... Aaaa! To mnie goni!"), proca (patrz: próba z łukiem).

– To nie ma sensu – przy którymś podejściu Kaidean usiadła zrezygnowana na trawie i objęła kolana ramionami. – Nigdy nie będę dobrze walczyć.

– Kto w ogóle powiedział, że musisz? – Cullen zbliżył się i usiadł tuż obok dziewczyny. – Nie było konkursu na najlepiej walczącą, wyrzuconą z Pustki kobietę, wiesz? I tak mamy ogromne szczęście, przypadek mógł sprawić, że Kotwicę otrzymałoby jakieś dziecko albo starzec, ledwie trzymający się na nogach. Lub, co gorsza, ktoś o moralności dżdżownicy, kto nie chciałby współpracować, za nic mając prośby i groźby.

– Albo pies. Wyobrażasz sobie? Musielibyście go wozić, a pod szczeliną mówić: "Daj łapę!".

Cullen ryknął śmiechem.

– Jesteś wspaniałą dyplomatką – ciągnął, gdy już spoważniał. – Orientujesz się w Grze, mimo iż jej nie trawisz. Jesteś wreszcie odważną, dobrą osobą. Czego chcieć więcej? – uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło.

– Dziękuję, panie Rutherford, to miłe z twojej strony. Tyle, że ja bym chciała dobrze walczyć, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa i dla własnego wizerunku.

Komendant wstał i wyciągnął ku niej dłoń.

– Chodź. Spróbujemy jeszcze jednego. Czasem najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze.

Zastanawiała się, co też komendant przyniesie tym razem. "Może trebusz? Hahaha! Nie, to nie byłoby najprostsze rozwiązanie. Poza tym ponoć wymaga skalibrowania".

Tymczasem mężczyzna pojawił się na horyzoncie.

– No, pani Inkwizytor, wracamy do korzeni – co powiedziawszy, rzucił Kaidean jeden miecz.

– To wszytko? A co z drugą ręką?

– Nic – odparł. – Nie zawsze trzeba ją zajmować jakimś przedmiotem. Jesteś bardzo zwinna, ale dwa ostrza cię spowalniają, bo kontrolujesz tak naprawdę tylko jedno. Podobnie było z tarczą. Niech twoja lewa ręka służy jedynie balansowaniu, utrzymaniu równowagi. Skoncentruj się na prawej.

I nagle: olśnienie. Tego właśnie potrzebowała, prostego narzędzia do walki, nie wymyślnego cacka, pozakręcanego we wszystkie strony, czy rozpraszającego ją drugiego miecza. Nigdy nie będzie wirtuozerką, jak Hawke, ale przynajmniej poradzi sobie na wyprawach.

– Dobrze! – krzyknął zadowolony Cullen, gdy wyszła do kontrataku. – Zwracaj większą uwagę na ruch ręki przeciwnika, to on cię powiadomi o jego zamiarach. Świetne uniki, tą zwinnością nadrabiaj wszystko inne. Chyba znaleźliśmy dla ciebie broń, moja pani.

– Tak. Tak mi się wydaje. Ale wiesz co? Będę lepsza. Będę ćwiczyć. Nie tylko walkę mieczem, ale i łukiem. Przed naszym spotkaniem w Azylu nie umiałam wielu rzeczy, lecz teraz... teraz powinnam umieć. I chcę umieć.

– I będziesz umieć, jak cię znam – Cullen spojrzał na nią pełnym dumy wzrokiem, a ona poczuła, jakby ktoś przypiął jej do pleców skrzydła.

* * *

Miesiące później, po balu w Pałacu Zimowym, kiedy trwały gorączkowe przygotowania do pertraktacji z Cesarzową, w związku z ustaleniem liczby sojuszniczego wojska, przechadzająca się po dziedzińcu Kaidean usłyszała jakieś podniesione głosy, wydobywające się z kuźni. Rozróżniła aksamitny, wiecznie upominający ton Vivienne i wyważony, rozsądnie perswadujący głos Józefiny. Oraz zirytowany i jakby przestraszony tembr, który bezbłędnie dopasowała do Cullena.

– Nie będę...

– Ależ złotko, nikt nie kwestionuje twoich poczynań na polu militarnym i strategicznym, ty więc nie kwestionuj naszych kwalifikacji w _tej_ dziedzinie.

– Nic nie kwestionuję, tylko nie chcę...

– Komendancie, to sprawa najwyższej wagi. To pole bitwy po prostu wygląda inaczej, walczy się na słowa, nie na miecze, a odpowiednia prezencja jest jak dobrze dobrana zbroja.

– Ale ta nie jest dobrze dobrana – zaprotestował Cullen, wywołując gniewny pomruk u zaklinaczki i westchnienie u pani ambasador.

– O co się rozchodzi? – zapytała zaciekawiona Kaidean, gdy weszła do pomieszczenia.

– Może ty zdołasz go przekonać, Inkwizytorko – Vivienne odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła w nimbie majestatycznej dumy. Zaraz za nią podążyła Józefina, zaciskając kciuki i znacząco uśmiechając się do lady Trevelyan.

Kaidean spojrzała na zgnębionego komendanta, który rozmasowując kark w swoim ulubionym geście, powiedział tylko:

– Problem jest.

I odsłonił stojącą za nim, ogromną, mieniącą się złotem i rubinami, przesadzoną w każdym aspekcie, na wskroś orlesiańską paradną zbroję.

Kaidean najpierw zatkało, a później ryknęła śmiechem.

– Czemu... – zdołała wydusić z siebie, choć oczy miała jeszcze pełne łez – czemu nie chcesz założyć takiej wspaniałej zbroi?

– Bo nie – mruknął Cullen, argumentując w niezwykle męski sposób.

– Inkwizycja wymaga poświęceń. Od nas wszystkich – upomniała podniosłym tonem.

– Nie pomagasz, wiesz?

– No dobra, dobra, przekonam je, że musisz mieć na sobie eleganckie ubranie, które nie krępowałoby ruchów w czasie ewentualnej walki, w końcu jesteś moim ochroniarzem, prawda? No i nie powinieneś przebić kreacji Celene, sojusz ległby w gruzach.

– Dzięki – odetchnął z ulgą komendant. – Ale co zrobisz z tą złotą puszką?

– Skażę ją na prace społeczne. Albo zrobię z niej stolik dla sierot. Mam w tym wprawę.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

– Szefowo, to było tak epickie, że musimy się równie epicko napić!

– Daj ty mi spokój. Może qunari nie potrzebują snu, ale wyobraź sobie, że dla ludzi jest niezbędny do prawidłowego funkcjonowania.

– No to jak się wyśpisz, szefowo. Może byk?

Kaidean nie zawtórowała Żelaznemu Bykowi w śmiechu, chociaż koncept był niczego sobie. Po walce ze smokiem nie trzymał jej się humor czy lekkość ducha, jaką przejawiał qunari. Prawdę mówiąc jedyne, co się jej obecnie trzymało, to niedomyta krew i zapach smoczych flaków, zaplątanych jeszcze do niedawna w kółeczka jej kolczugi.

Szczęście jedynie sprawiło, że wielki gad nie rozerwał ich na strzępy. Kiedy wychynęli z wąwozu, zwabieni odgłosami walki, smok już masakrował dzielną drużynę inkwizycyjnych żołnierzy, odbywających patrol w tej części Syczących Pustkowi. Nie mogli się cofnąć. Całe szczęście bestia była już mocno zraniona, więc ostatecznie, po godzinie morderczej walki, udało im się ją zgładzić. Kosztem całej patrolowej grupy.

Wieści rozniosły się szybko; historie o nieznającej strachu Inkwizytorce, co to własnoręcznie, choć z duchową pomocą Andrasty, powaliła gadzinę jednym ciosem miecza, krążyły już po wszystkich posterunkach i warowniach. Nikt nie wspominał dzielnych wojowników, którzy wykonali większość roboty i przypłacili to życiem. Kaidean było z tym źle, próbowała korygować te opowieści, ale, co było do przewidzenia, one pobiegły już własnym torem.

Chciała zatem oddać ciała żołnierzy ich rodzinom, by urządzić uroczysty pogrzeb. Jednak parny klimat Pustkowi nie pozwalał na tak dalekie wojaże z nieboszczykami: nie chciała ryzykować epidemii. Z konieczności więc spalono ciała bohaterów, a uczestniczyły przy tym jedynie okoliczne posterunki oraz drużyna Kaidean. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się, że wśród nielicznych sił Inkwizycji znalazł się jeden wojak, posiadający lutnię. Lepszy byłby róg albo bęben, ale z braku laku, dobre i to, myślała. Do czasu, aż ów mężczyzna przyznał się do arcyskromnych umiejętności muzycznych. Znał, mianowicie, tylko jedną piosenkę. Świńską piosenkę, graną zwykle w mało wyszukanych karczmach. Kumple wojaka potwierdzili jego zeznanie, choć Kaidean nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś taszczyłby lutnię na te odludzie, umiejąc grać tylko jedną melodię.

Chciała już zrezygnować z oprawy muzycznej, gdy łucznicy z patroli nieśmiało wyznali, iż zmarli nader tę pieśń lubili, że czas sobie umilali dzięki niej, że śpiewali ją, gdy odganiali pustynne wiwerny, gdy strawę gotowali i gdy za potrzebą chodzili. Jednym słowem, to był ich hymn.

Więc stała Kaidean z drużyną, stały wszystkie okoliczne siły Inkwizycji i patrząc na języki ognia, trawiące żołnierzy, słuchali okropnie fałszującego wojaka, który grał "O, moja gruba Berto!", płacząc przy tym jak bóbr.

– No, to jesteśmy na miejscu – odetchnęła z ulgą Kasandra, której także to wszystko dało mocno w kość.

Drużyna rozpierzchła się po najróżniejszych rejonach Twierdzy. Kaidean podreptała głównymi schodami, starając się nie patrzeć na postronnych, przerażonych jej wyglądem. Liczyła się tylko wanna i łóżko, już za moment...

– Niech go szlag! – usłyszała zdenerwowanego Cullena. Głos dochodził z holu.

– Uparty dureń – dodała swoje Leliana.

– Postaram się go jakoś ułagodzić. Chcąc nie chcąc, musimy się z nim liczyć, jego pieniądze mogłyby wiele zdziałać – tłumaczyła zestresowana Józefina.

Kaidean westchnęła. Mogła jeszcze odwrócić się na pięcie i skorzystać z propozycji Byka. Mogła zajść do Sery i zdrzemnąć się w jej kwaterze. Mogła schować się u Varrika i przeczekać awanturę, jakoś by sobie bez niej poradzili. Ale nie. Nie zrobiła tego. Poszła w ich stronę, szurając uwalonymi w błocie i krwi buciorami. Bo była pieprzoną Inkwizytorką.

Gdy ją ujrzeli, nastąpiła kakofonia dźwięków, spośród której zdołała rozróżnić powitania, wyrażenie radości z racji jej przybycia, pytania o stan zdrowia i krwawe plamy na odzieży oraz skargi na jakiegoś szlachetnie urodzonego typa, który był obecnie gościem Twierdzy.

– Markiz DuRellion od trzech dni okupuje główny hol i moje biuro – pożaliła się zdenerwowana Józefina. Już sam fakt, że ktoś zdołał wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, był nie lada fenomenem. – Koniecznie chce się z tobą widzieć, a nasze tłumaczenia, że jesteś nieobecna, odbierał jako wierutne kłamstwo i najgorszą obelgę. Odgraża się, że drogo za to zapłacimy. Ponoć ma jakieś istotne informacje, ale nam nie chciał nic a nic zdradzić.

– Ta, jesteśmy dla niego, jak to ujął, "pionkami jeno, których uszy niegodne są takich wieści" – Cullen karykaturalnie zapiszczał, bezbłędnie odgrywając ton _a'la_ bufoniasty szlachcic.

– Niegodne uszy? Co za beznadziejna fraza – rzekła zirytowana Kaidean.

W odpowiedzi troje doradców wzruszyło bezsilnie ramionami.

– Dobra – Inkwizytorka westchnęła i przybrała bojową postawę. – Idę do niego.

– Chyba żartujesz? Od razu po podróży? – sprzeciwił się komendant.

– Zaczekaj, pokaż, że nie zasługuje na twoją atencję – doradzała Leliana.

– Znam markiza, bywał w Ostwick – powiedziała Kaidean. – On lubi dużo gadać, ale kiedy fasada znika i nadchodzi czas działania, nagle staje się niepewny. Trzeba go przytłoczyć. Tylko najpierw niech ktoś poleci do Byka i poprosi, w moim imieniu, o wypożyczenie flaków. Będzie wiedział, o co chodzi.

Doradcy, równie skonsternowani co zaciekawieni, zaangażowali posłańca. Wkrótce Kaidean odebrała z rąk drżącego i bladego jak trup sługi wiaderko z niemiłosiernie śmierdzącymi, kolorowymi smoczymi wnętrznościami. W pięciu słowach opowiedziała całej trójcy o walce z bestią, w dziesięciu o rytualnym przeznaczeniu owych smoczych pozostałości (choć dziewczyna nadal miała wątpliwości, czy aby Byk nie robi ją w konia z tym wróżeniem z flaków). Wreszcie, na oczach zszokowanych doradców, Kaidean wytarła śluzem i posoką miecz, powkładała między kółka kolczugi kilka jelitowych strzępów, po czym rzekła:

– Patrzcie i uczcie się.

Wkroczyła do biura Józefiny w tempie marszowym, plecy i głowę pochyliła jak byk, może nie Żelazny, ale całkiem groźny. Markiz słyszał już wcześniej kroki, więc dokładnie się przygotował: wybitnie zniecierpliwiona mina, nerwowe dreptanie od okna do kominka, głośne wydychanie powietrza nosem na znak irytacji. Wreszcie odwrócił się, sądząc, że będzie musiał znów odegrać ważniaka przed znaną mu już trójcą. Gdy ujrzał swoją pomyłkę, zatkało go.

– Markizie – dziewczyna uraczyła go stanowczym tonem i zimnym spojrzeniem. – Co to za informacje, które są na tyle ważne, by nie dotarły nawet do moich najbardziej zaufanych doradców?

Szlachcic jakby skurczył się w sobie. Zlustrował swoją rozmówczynię z góry na dół i dopiero po chwili zaczął, jąkając się:

– Lady Trevelyan, to zaszczyt spotkać cię po latach, tutaj, w...

– Do rzeczy, markizie – warknęła Kaidean. – Jak pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć, wracam prosto z pola bitwy. Informacje.

– E... e... to byłoby nieuprzejme z mojej strony... z radością poczekam, Inkwizytorko, aż...

Herold z hukiem rzuciła miecz na blat stołu, tuż przed szlachcicem. Krew i jelitowa wydzielina, którą był pokryty, malowniczo rozmazały się na drewnie. Markiz głośno przełknął ślinę, a dziewczyna oparła się dłońmi o pulpit.

– Czy coś źle zrozumiałam, czy te wieści są niecierpiące zwłoki? Bo jeśli odsyłałeś moich doradców na darmo...

– Nie, nie, moja pani, przynoszę faktycznie informacje najwyższego szczebla, którymi z pewnością będziesz bardzo zainteresowana – zapewnił mężczyzna.

Kaidean poruszyła lekko głową w pospieszającym geście. Nie była pewna, czego się dowie, ale przynajmniej pokazała szlachcicowi, kto tutaj rządzi.

– Nie wiem, czy znasz, pani, rejon Świętych Równin. Szczególnie ich północny kraniec.

– Owszem. Moi ludzie donieśli mi o znajdującej się tam szczelinie, którą zamknęłam tydzień temu. Co z tym rejonem?

Inkwizytorka nie musiała dzielić się ze swym rozmówcą takimi szczegółami misji, ale chciała po raz kolejny dać mu do zrozumienia, że rozmawia z niebezpieczną kobietą, z kimś, kto demony zabija ot tak. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewała się aż takiego efektu: markiz raz bladł, raz czerwienił się niezdrowo, jego oczy, obramowane wycięciami złotej maski, przybrały postać wielkich spodków, a dłonie splotły ze sobą, by choć trochę zamaskować ich nerwowe podrygi.

Wtem Kaidean doznała olśnienia. To nie była reakcja na jej wyczyny. Ona po prostu, zupełnym przypadkiem, odkryła jego jedyną kartę przetargową. Markiz chciał przekazać jej informację o położeniu szczeliny, szczeliny, o której już dawno wiedziała i którą zdążyła zamknąć!

Mogła mu podarować. Mogła westchnąć i wskazać na drzwi, a szlachcic wybiegłby z prędkością błyskawicy, unikając dalszych upokorzeń. Mogła machnąć na to wszystko ręką. Ale nie zrobiła tego. Bo była pieprzoną Inkwizytorką. I w tym momencie było jej z tym cholernie dobrze.

Oderwała dłonie od pulpitu i powoli wyprostowała się, cały czas patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na mężczyznę.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, markizie, że tą cenną informacją, której niegodni byli moi współpracownicy, jest położenie dawno zamkniętej szczeliny?

– Ja... wydawało mi się...

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć – kontynuowała Herold, z każdą chwilą podnosząc głos – że tracę swój czas, że przychodzę tutaj prosto po walce ze smokiem, tylko po to, by usłyszeć o szczelinie, o której poinformowano mnie już tygodnie temu?!

– Mam też inne informacje! – panicznie przestraszonym głosem bronił się markiz. – Wiem... e... kto ostatnio stał się przychylniejszy sprawie Inkwizycji, a kto...

– Zamilcz! Każdy z moich ludzi, poczynając od doradców, aż po stajennych, jest wart dla Inkwizycji więcej, niż ty! Wieści o szczelinach przynoszą biedni mieszkańcy. Nie wybrzydzają i dzielą się nimi z każdym, kto dostarczy je do Twierdzy, do moich informatorów. Dzięki temu udaje się uchronić przed zagładą więcej ludzi, więcej domów, wiosek i miast. Gdybym miała czekać na nowiny od takich jak ty, nie byłoby już kogo ratować.

– Miałem dobre intencje. Cóż, nie wyszło. Nie będę dłużej zajmował twojego cennego czasu, Inkwizytorko. Żegnam – markiz sięgnął po ostatnią deskę ratunku i obraził się. Ale na Kaidean to nie podziałało. Nie dała się sprowokować. Gdyby zaczęła wrzeszczeć, na co miała ogromną ochotę, szlachcic jeszcze mocniej utwierdziłby się w swojej roli napadniętej i Stwórcy winnej ofiary. Dlatego powstrzymała nerwy i rzekła spokojnie, na pozór interesując się wyłącznie ostrością leżącego na biurku pióra:

– Żegnam również. Jeśli moi doradcy nie usłyszą dziś od pana, markizie, przeprosin, żegnam na zawsze. Mamy wystarczająco dużo sprzymierzeńców z wysokich rodów.

Nie odwracała się, ale usłyszała, że szlachcic przystanął, uderzony pewnością, z jaką wypowiedziała te słowa. Nie skłamała: mieli wielu sojuszników, pochodzących ze śmietanki towarzyskiej Orlais i Fereldenu, jednak mało który z nich sypał szczodrze groszem. Tego jednak markiz wiedzieć nie musiał. Zdawał sobie za to sprawę, że wspieranie ich sprawy to w pewnym sensie najnowsza moda. Kto chciał utrzymać się na powierzchni, znaczyć coś w Grze, musiał liczyć się z tym często niewygodnym, lecz istotnym pionkiem na szachownicy, jakim była Inkwizycja.

Kaidean nie musiała się także odwracać, by wiedzieć, jaka tłumiona wesołość panuje za uchylonymi lekko drzwiami, gdzie troje doradców z wypiekami ma twarzy obserwowało przebieg rozmowy. Po chwili, gdy markiz wyszedł do holu, sama podkradła się pod drzwi, dzięki czemu udało jej się usłyszeć zapewnienie o finansowym wsparciu i wymuszone przeprosiny. Potrójne. Wiedząc, co się święci, jej doradcy rozpierzchli się, by markiz nie mógł załatwić przeprosin za jednym razem.

"Moja krew!", pomyślała z dumą. Myśl ta, z kolei, konotacyjnie zwróciła jej uwagę na własny wygląd. "A mówią, że nie wszystkie bitwy toczy się krwawo", uśmiechnęła się do siebie, zdejmując z kolczugi smocze flaki, atrybut prawdziwego dyplomaty.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Najpierw była podróż. Jechała na czele swojej drużyny i dwóch dziesiątek templariuszy, którymi dowodził Cullen. On sam był wyjątkowo milczący: nie strofował podwładnych, nie omawiał ponownie ustalonej taktyki, nie zagrzewał ich do walki. Onyks parskał nerwowo, wyczuwając stan jego ducha. Dowódca wojsk martwił się, Kaidean wiedziała o tym doskonale, bo ją także trwożyła myśl o możliwej pułapce. Jeśli Koryfeusz przyciągnie ich wszystkie siły do ruin Azylu, a hufce Venatori napadną na Podniebną Twierdzę, to będzie koniec Inkwizycji.

Później zaczęła się walka. Wątpliwości zeszły na dalszy plan, gdy na pierwszym pojawiły się zastępy wroga. Konie wypuszczono; zwierzęta oddaliły się od Azylu. Komendant ruszył do ataku, a jego ludzie dbali o szyk bojowy, wykonywali każde polecenie, zawierzając mu całkowicie. Morrigan zajęła się smokiem, Inkwizytorka i jej przyjaciele – Koryfeuszem. Wszystko szło tak, jak zaplanowali. I wtedy pojawiła się szczelina.

Bliskość Wyłomu sprawiła, że demony atakowały jeszcze wścieklej, niż zwykle. Krzyki poniosły się echem po okolicy. Templariusze zaczęli umierać.

– Trzymać szyk! Trzymać szyk! – darł się bezskutecznie Cullen, gdyż w tym właśnie momencie przed jego ludźmi pojawił się demon pychy. Przez chwilę zrobiło się dziwnie cicho; w powietrzu rozbrzmiewały jedynie kroki monstrum, uzbrojonego w jarzący się złowrogo bicz. Kaidean spojrzała za siebie, przerażona. Dotarły do niej dwie rzeczy: to, że przegrywają i że jest jedyną osobą, która może pomóc swoim żołnierzom. Krzyknęła coś do Kasandry, po czym zostawiła przyjaciół i pobiegła w stronę kłębowiska potworów.

Widziała, jak Cullen rzuca się na demona, ratując dwóch podkomendnych, jak uchyla się przed ciosem naelektryzowanej broni. Była już blisko, gdy słońce skryło się w cieniu. Ciemność rosła niepokojąco, a Inkwizytorka uniosła wzrok. Odskoczyła w ostatniej chwili.

Dwa smoki opadły na ziemię, wzbijając chmurę pyłu. Ich cielska poryte mieniącą się łuską tu i ówdzie barwiła krew. Bestie ryknęły na siebie, zbierając się z podłoża, lecz tylko jeden zdołał stanąć na czterech łapach. Drugi najpierw oklapł, by zaraz potem metamorfozować w kruche kobiece ciało.

– Morrigan! – wrzasnęła Kaidean. Serce waliło jej z siłą tysiąca krasnoludzkich młotów; nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić: biec w stronę szczeliny czy ratować apostatkę. Smok pozbawił ją dylematu.

Zagięte pazury rozmazały się przy błyskawicznym ciosie. Inkwizytorka zdołała ich uniknąć, choć impet zwodu pozbawił ją równowagi. Przebiegła kilka kroków na czworaka, próbując nabrać prędkości i stanąć ponownie na nogi. Udało się. Kaidean uniosła głowę, lustrując smocze cielsko. Wtedy doszło do niej, że była za wolna.

Ogon uderzył ją tuż pod kolanami. Zdążyła jedynie unieść nieco dłonie, asekurując się tym samym przy upadku. Krzyknęła, gdy piszczele rozbrzmiały w jej ciele głośnym, dudniącym bólem. Głowa wysyłała paniczny apel: "Wstawaj! Wstawaj!", ciało z trudem zdołało się dostosować. Nogi dygotały, gardło zaschło przez wdychany pył, serce tłukło w pierś z niesamowitą siłą. Obserwowała smocze łapy, aby uniknąć kolejnego ciosu, lecz następny atak był inny.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się na ziemię, unikając lancy ognia. Wstała niemal natychmiast, by nie spotkać się z zębiskami gada. Ignorując ból w nogach, odważyła się na kontratak. Zanurkowała pod łapą bestii i dźgnęła miękkie podbrzusze. Upiorny smok ryknął i wyrwał się spod żądła stali, wzlatując lekko i oddalając od posiadaczki miecza. Nie miał czasu, by przygotować się do kolejnej szarży, bo jego bok ugodziła magiczna błyskawica.

Solas przyciągnął uwagę bestii. U jego boku pojawił się też Varrik. Kaidean struchlała na myśl o tym, co dzieje się z jej przyjaciółmi, którzy w osłabionym składzie walczą z Koryfeuszem, jednak prawdziwe przerażenie ogarnęło ją, gdy spojrzała na scenę rozgrywającą się nieopodal otwartej szczeliny.

Templariusze, którzy jeszcze stali na nogach, walczyli z potworami co rusz wychodzącymi z Pustki. Reszta – nieprzytomna lub martwa – leżała na pylistym podłożu. Tuż obok tego pandemonium chwiał się na nogach wyczerpany Cullen. Jasne włosy sklejała mu krew, z ramienia zwisał fragment zbroi, a dłoń znaczył czarny ślad po smagnięciu magicznym batem. Mimo to parował ataki demona i wyprowadzał skuteczne kontry. To jednak było za mało i potwór zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wykorzystał swoją masę i zmęczenie przeciwnika, by odsłonić jego słabe punkty. Ominął gardę wojownika i przygniótł go do ziemi; druga łapa odrzuciła bat i zamachnęła się w zamiarze zmiażdżenia mężczyzny.

Cullen szarpał się, łapiąc desperacko oddech. Jak przez mgłę widział wielkie szpony, które schowały się w olbrzymiej pięści. Nie mógł się pogodzić z faktem, że za chwilę umrze, że zostawi Kaidean samą z Koryfeuszem, fałszywym arcydemonem i wytworami Pustki. Nie mogą przegrać. Jest komendantem sił Inkwizycji, nie może...

Pięść zaczęła opadać, gdy usłyszał kobiecy krzyk. Naraz targnęło demonem pychy, odrzucając go trochę w tył. Potwór wciąż trzymał Cullena w żelaznym uścisku, lecz coś odciągało go, jakaś siła uniemożliwiała wykonanie zaplanowanego ciosu. Mężczyzna nadludzkim wysiłkiem wykręcił się tak, by spojrzeć w bok. Pod szczeliną stała Kaidean.

Snop jadowicie zielonego światła zachwiał mocami demonów. Kilka z nich rzuciło się na dziewczynę, ale żołnierze Inkwizycji znali swoje zadanie. Nie bacząc na nic, nierzadko wielkim kosztem, porzucili swoich aktualnych przeciwników i razem uderzyli na grożące dziewczynie upiory. Część z nich ustąpiła, nie mogąc przezwyciężyć siły wciągającej je do Pustki, jednak demon pychy nie zamierzał poddać się tak łatwo.

Widząc nadbiegających mężczyzn, którzy chcieli pomóc swojemu komendantowi, monstrum wykonało zaskakujący ruch. Demon podniósł Cullena i rzucił nim kilka kroków od szczeliny. Wojownik runął na ziemię z głuchym jękiem, lecz wstał dość szybko wiedząc, że to jego jedyna okazja. Gdy spojrzał przed siebie zrozumiał, że była to fałszywa nadzieja.

Oczy Kaidean rozszerzyły się. Zobaczyła, jak demon pychy przestaje walczyć z siłą Kotwicy i sam rusza "z nurtem", w stronę szczeliny. To było samobójstwo, tak blisko rozdarcia nie miał szans na ucieczkę, jednak potwór zdecydował się na ten krok. Tylko po to, by otrzymać kilka sekund swobody, dzięki którym zabije przeciwnika.

Inkwizytorka skupiła się w całości na swojej mocy. Desperacja sprawiła, że formowany przez nią strumień łączący świat z Pustką zaczął się rozszerzać. I wzmacniać, czuła to wyraźnie, choć wcześniej zdarzyło się to tylko podczas zamykania Wyłomu. Krzyczała wewnętrznie, potęgując promień energii. Nagle poczuła, że nie panuje już nad swoim magicznym znamieniem, ani w ogóle nad swoim ciałem, które stało się kanałem dla przepływu mocy.

Demon wpadł na Cullena, zwalając go ponownie z nóg i zamachnął się wielkim jak pień ramieniem. Komendant nie mógł unieść ręki, by się osłonić, lecz nogi miał wolne. Z całych sił kopnął potwora, przez co ten nie trafił w głowę mężczyzny, lecz w ziemię tuż za nią. Wściekł się nie na żarty. Ścisnął tułów przeciwnika tak, że ten krzyknął rozdzierająco. Wiedział, że jeszcze trochę i połamie wojownikowi żebra, zgniecie wnętrzności, zmiażdży jego beznadziejnie kruche ciało. Wiedział, że wystarczy jeszcze chwila.

Nie zdążył. Uderzenie mocy było tak potężne, że demon zarył jedną łapą w ziemię, próbując utrzymać się na miejscu dzięki wielkim pazurom. Nadal jednak nie puszczał wijącego się Cullena. Kaidean znów krzyknęła, czując ładunek energii, który śpiewał w jej żyłach. Bestia ścisnęła gardło mężczyzny, choć jej nogi powoli uniosły się nad podłoże. Komendant zdołał zamachnąć się i uderzyć potwora okutą metalem rękawicą. Cios był silny, lecz demon znalazł się na granicy, nie miał wiele do stracenia, więc ryknął tylko, nie zwalniając uścisku. Cullen zaczął się dusić. Z poprzecinanej pazurami skóry na szyi popłynęła krew.

Kaidean nie wiedziała, gdzie są pozostali żołnierze, nie miała pojęcia, że kilku ocalałych walczy z zaciekłymi duchami, które otoczyły ich ścianą czarów i nie poddawały się jeszcze działaniu Kotwicy. Stopniowo jednak zaczął wciągać je zielony wir. Wojownicy, ledwie trzymając się na nogach, ruszyli w stronę swojego komendanta. Nie zdążyliby jednak mu pomóc.

Inkwizytorka czuła, że opada z sił. Zaczęło kręcić się jej w głowie, tak jak wiele razy przy zamykaniu szczelin. Tym razem jednak efekt był dużo gorszy. Powtarzała sobie, że musi wytrzymać, że wytrzyma, że za moment wyrzuci demona do jego wymiaru, mimo to zdała sobie sprawę, że jej ramię powoli opada. Spojrzała na Cullena, pragnąc dodać sobie sił do walki. To co ujrzała w jego oczach niemal zatrzymało jej serce.

Nie słyszała, co krzyczał. Być może zaciśnięte gardło nie zdołało wydobyć odpowiednio głośnego dźwięku. Być może szum w jej głowie wyciszył jego słowa. Najprawdopodobniej jednak to ryk bestii, szarżującej na dziewczynę zagłuszył wszystko inne. Nie musiała rozumieć okrzyku Cullena, prośby i rozkazu, jakie do niej skierował. Wystarczyło to spojrzenie. Spojrzenie, w którym odbijał się smok.

Ignorując wrzaski templariuszy, demona pychy i, teraz już wyraźniejsze: "Uciekaj!" komendanta, obejrzała się za siebie. Smok skupił na niej wzrok i odsłonił zębiska. Dostrzegła kątem oka próbującego się pozbierać Solasa i odrzuconego daleko Varrika. Wiedziała więc, że ma niewiele czasu. Jeśli gad zdąży do niej dotrzeć nim zamknie szczelinę, Cullen zostanie zabity przez monstrualnego stwora. Jeśli zrobi unik, nie zdoła już zgromadzić takiej energii i wówczas komendant także umrze. Wybór był prosty.

Całą siłę przekierowała w słabnące ramię. Zielony snop światła buchnął mocą, oślepiając wszystkich wokół.

Łapy demona odrzuciło w górę. Potwór wydał ni to pisk, ni to wrzask. Fioletowe cielsko uniosło się w powietrze, jakby zamazało i zostało wchłonięte przez jarzący się wściekle otwór. Szczelina zniknęła.

Sekundę później w jej ciele zanurzyły się smocze pazury. Szpony przeorały klatkę piersiową dziewczyny, a siła uderzenia odrzuciła ją na pobliskie skały. Gdy się po nich osuwała, była już nieprzytomna. Pył opadł na poszerzającą się kałużę krwi.

Cullen wstał chwiejnie i jak szaleniec popędził w tamtą stronę, wykrzykując jej imię. Naraz dostrzegł dwie rzeczy: ocalali żołnierze rzucili się na smoka, a przy Kaidean klęczała już Vivienne, próbująca ratować ją swoją magią. Musiał decydować. Szybko. Wygrał rozsądek.

Zawrócił i pognał w stronę wojowników, desperacko broniących się przed atakami gada. Doskoczył do łapy, której pazury oblepione były krwią jego ukochanej. Ciął szybko i mocno.

Bestia szarpnęła się w nagłym bólu, niemal potrącając jednego z żołnierzy Inkwizycji. Skupiła wzrok na bezczelnym człowieku, który śmiał podnieść na nią rękę. W jej spojrzeniu mógł odczytać zapowiedź strasznej śmierci.

Smok miał już na niego ruszyć, gdy coś odciągnęło jego uwagę. Gad obejrzał się najpierw, a później jakby odsunął. Powietrze wypełniło się magią. Nadchodził Koryfeusz.

– Wciąż mnie zadziwia ten bezsensowny bunt – wysyczał magister. – Tym bardziej, że opiera się na fundamentach, których nie rozumiecie.

Cullen analizował. Wiedział, że atak na pomiota będzie samobójstwem tak długo, jak długo żyje fałszywy arcydemon. Wiedział też, że ich szanse są coraz mniejsze, mimo iż smok nie wzleci już w niebo dzięki wcześniejszym działaniom Morrigan. Było ich za mało, na dodatek nie wiedział, gdzie się podziała większość drużyny Inkwizytorki. Może nie żyli.

– Wydaje się wam – przerwał jego rozmyślania pierwszy z pomiotów – że posiedliście już całą wiedzę o lyrium. Templariusze... Te wasze śmieszne tarcze nie ochronią was przed gniewem boga!

Koryfeusz wyciągnął rękę w stronę jednego z żołnierzy. Ten wygiął się nienaturalnie i zaczął rozdzierająco krzyczeć. Z drżącej ręki wysunęła się pawęż i głucho uderzyła o ziemię.

Inni żołnierze z komendantem na czele chcieli pomóc kompanowi, lecz magister, jednym gestem makabrycznej dłoni, powalił czterech z nich, a tajemnicza, potężna aura przygniotła ich ciała i nie pozwalała wstać. Na nogach stał już tylko Cullen oraz jeden z templariuszy. Ten drugi, nie czekając ani chwili, zaczął biec w stronę smoka. Liczył, że odciągnie uwagę pomiota od swojego komendanta. Odważny żołnierz. I biedny żołnierz.

– Mogę z wami zrobić wszystko, jesteście tylko kukłami, a ja pociągam za sznurki lyrium, jak mi się podoba.

Koryfeusz machnął ramieniem. Templariusz zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zastygł w pozie ruchu, jak spetryfikowany. O tym, że był świadomy, informowały jedynie słabe drgania jego ciała i rozbiegany, spanikowany wzrok.

Nie dobiegł do smoka; gad sam zbliżył się do niego. Powoli, świadom, że ten człowiek mu nie ucieknie.

– Twoja ofiara nie pójdzie na marne, żołnierzu! – krzyknął łamiącym się głosem Cullen.

Templariusz spojrzał w oczy smoka. Gdy wielka szczęka uzbrojona w pożółkłe zębiska otwarła się przed nim, na twarz mężczyzny wypełzł delikatny uśmiech. Triumf nad niemocą.

– To... był... zaszczyt – wydusił z trudem.

Przez kilka sekund było zupełnie cicho, lecz w następnej chwili rozległ się wrzask. Krótki wrzask. Z pyska gada lała się karminowa krew. Dźwięki makabry sprawiły, że Cullen zbladł. Jego sercem targnął niepowstrzymany gniew.

Zaczął biec. Koryfeusz dopiero po chwili oderwał wzrok od posilającego się smoka. Jego paskudna twarz wyraziła coś na kształt znudzenia.

– Głupi ludzie – mruknął i dopowiedział głośniej, wskazując palcem na szarżującego Cullena: – Stój, pchło!

Komendant zatrzymał się nagle, niemal tracąc równowagę. Uniesione ramię, dzierżące miecz zastygło na wysokości serca, drugie, pozbawione tarczy, którą upuścił w czasie walki z demonem pychy, zatrzymało się nisko przy biodrze. Na jego twarzy odmalowała się wściekłość.

– Tamten człowiek usłyszał, że jego poświęcenie nie poszło na marne, tymczasem dowódca templariuszy zginie równie bezsensownie. Żałosne – magister użył drugiej dłoni, by przygnieść ponownie próbujących wstać żołnierzy. – Sądziłeś, że jesteś w stanie mi się przeciwstawić? Ty, marny pył? Templariusz? Magowie są od was silniejsi, niełatwo zapanować nad lyrium, które śpiewa w ich żyłach, a mimo to dają się zagonić do wież, jak owce. Słabi będą klęczeć!

Jęk Vivienne poniósł się słabym echem po ruinach Azylu. Cullen nie mógł się odwrócić, lecz czuł, że Żelazna Dama dzielnie walczy z mocą Koryfeusza. Zastanawiał się, co z Kaidean, czy maginka zdołała jej pomóc, czy też jego ukochana właśnie traci szansę na przeżycie. Dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na mieczu, a zęby odsłoniły w naturalnym odruchu.

– Szczerzysz kły, psie? Za chwilę się przekonasz, że mój smok robi to dużo lepiej. Nikt z was nie jest w stanie zagrozić bogu, wy nędzne padalce. Nawet najlepsi z was wciąż walczą z żywiołami, jakie wywołałem. Słyszysz, człowieku, jak rażą ich błyskawice? Jak kłuje lód? Jak parzy ogień?

Cullen nie słyszał, być może przez pulsowanie w uszach, jakie wyzwoliła rana na głowie. Ale wiedział, że to prawda, inaczej przyjaciele już byliby przy nim. Poradzą sobie, wierzył w to, jednak ważny był czas. A czasu nie miał.

– Nie nadajecie się nawet na sługi – warknął Koryfeusz, po czym spojrzał na smoka i powiedział: – Jest twój.

Iskra zadowolenia zapłonęła w ślepiach gada. Zaczął zbliżać się niespiesznie. Całą szczękę pokrywała mu gęsta krew. Zniżył szyję, chcąc patrzeć wprost w oczy swej ofierze, wywołać w niej przerażenie, zapowiedzieć męki. Kilka kroków przed sobą komendant miał ogromny łeb smoka.

Nie mógł się odwrócić, gdy usłyszał pojękiwania i zdesperowane okrzyki, ale wiedział, że jego podkomendni próbują z całych sił przezwyciężyć opór negatywnej energii, że robią wszystko, by mu pomóc. Wiedział też coś innego: że udało się mu i wyszkolił świetnych, lojalnych żołnierzy. Ta myśl dodała mu otuchy.

Smok obniżył jeszcze szyję i obnażył kły. Był o krok od niego, tuż na wprost. Ucieleśnienie śmierci.

Magister obserwował, zachwycony, złakniony krwi buntownika. Szczęka gada zaczęła się rozwierać.

Zewsząd nie dochodziły już żadne dźwięki. Wszyscy mogli tylko patrzeć, robili więc to, obserwowali komendanta wojsk Inkwizycji, Cullena. On sam zaś obdarzył spojrzeniem Koryfeusza.

I nagle głęboką ciszę przerwały jego słowa, niegłośne, lecz wszędzie usłyszane.

– Niespodzianka, sukinsynu.

Wyprostował się, wykonał błyskawiczny obrót i ciął z całej siły w wyciągniętą przed nim szyję gada. Rozległ się ogłuszający ryk, smok poderwał się i natychmiast opadł na bok, bryzgając dookoła ciemną posoką. Próbował powstać, lecz Cullen nie pozwolił mu na to. Doskoczył, jak drapieżnik do smoczego cielska i z krzykiem ponownie wbił stal w otwartą wcześniej ranę.

– Nie! Zapłacisz za to, człowieku!

Koryfeusz zaczął inkantacje, gdy został bezceremonialnie pchnięty w bok. Wcale nie lekko, bo magister ciężko klapnął na ziemię.

– Hej, Cullen! Tobie też się wydaje, że gościu za dużo gada?

Żelazny Byk miał opalony cały tors, podobnie jak Sera nogi. Z jej kraciastych getrów zostały tylko strzępy. Patrzyła z nienawiścią na pomiota, mrucząc pod nosem coś o pieprzonym Kakaofeuszu. Komendant Rutherford może i by się roześmiał, gdyby nie bolały go tak żebra i nie skupiał się na szukaniu wzrokiem Kaidean. Tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno leżała, została jedynie zabarwiona krwią ziemia.

Ciśnięty obok ładunek energii przywrócił jego uwagę Koryfeuszowi. Wojownik dostrzegł też, że odnaleźli się niemal wszyscy przyjaciele Inkwizytorki. Udziału w walce nie brali Varrik, Kasandra, Cole i Vivienne. Troje pierwszych klęczało na uboczu, starając się pomóc sobie nawzajem. Nie wyglądali najlepiej. Orlaisiańskiej zaklinaczki nigdzie nie było widać.

Walka z Koryfeuszem była zacięta, mimo iż do drużyny i Cullena dołączyli ocalali templariusze. Pomiot miał niewyczerpane zasoby mocy. Jego przeciwnicy natomiast determinację, którą tylko wzmocniło zabicie smoka. Ataki Byka, Blackwalla i żołnierzy Inkwizycji zaczęły odnosić widoczny skutek. Magister krwawił z wielu ran. Pocieszający był to widok.

W pewnym momencie zagoniony w róg Koryfeusz ryknął i wyciągnął swe szkaradne ramię w górę. Nie wiadomo skąd w jego kościstej dłoni znalazła się połyskująca czerwienią, pożłobiona esowatymi rowkami kula.

– Precz! – wydarł się magister.

Pole siłowe kuli odepchnęło ich wszystkich ładnych kilka kroków w tył. Cullen, Blackwall i Solas wylądowali na kolanach, dzięki czemu poderwali się dużo wcześniej, niż leżąca plackiem Sera czy wrzucony na skały Dorian. Cole jęczał gdzieś obok, zasłaniając uszy dłońmi i spoglądając z przerażeniem na artefakt pomiota.

Koryfeusz miał już ponownie skorzystać z jego mocy, gdy z równowagi wytrącił go odbity od kuli bełt. Pocisk nawet nie zarysował magicznego przedmiotu, ale Varrik i tak uśmiechnął się wesoło, widząc skrzywioną gębę domorosłego boga.

– Bianka się pyta, czy jeśli lubisz mieć w twarzy kawałki granitu, to czy nie zechciałbyś mieć też trochę stali i drewna. Bo może załatwić.

O dziwo, stojąca obok Kasandra zaśmiała się nerwowo.

Kula zawirowała w dłoniach Koryfeusza i posłała w stronę tej dwójki czerwoną błyskawicę. Poszukiwaczka zasłoniła ich tarczą, choć jej ręka na tym bardzo ucierpiała. Pomiot zapomniał się w gniewie i nie zauważył, że brodaty wojownik i komendant Inkwizycji podeszli zbyt blisko. Mężczyźni runęli na przeciwnika jednocześnie. Magister za każdym razem unosił na czas magiczną tarczę, choć nie przychodziło mu to łatwo. Stracił pewność siebie i chciał zyskać potrzebny dystans, ponownie więc użył całej mocy kuli, by wyrzucić wojowników w powietrze. Cullen i Blackwall spadli ciężko na ziemię.

Koryfeusz stracił jednak tym samym panowanie nad wszystkimi przeciwnikami. Gdy ujrzał elfiego maga, było już za późno.

Kula odskoczyła od dłoni magistra i poszybowała ku przyciągającemu ją Solasowi. Elf miał problemy, by utrzymać artefakt w swojej aurze mocy, lecz jakoś udawało mu się powstrzymać jego powrót w szpony pomiota.

– Nie wiem, kim jesteś, że potrafisz przyciągnąć Kulę, ale nie zrobisz z tym nic, elfie! – wydarł się szarżujący na maga Koryfeusz.

Solas zbladł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że potwór mówi prawdę.

Wtem w ciele magistra zanurzyły się z plaskiem dwa pociski: strzała i bełt.

– To twój koniec, Końcyfagasie! – zakrzyknęła Sera, stojąc ramię w ramię z Varrikiem.

Pomiot jednak nie zwolnił. Nie zważając na palące go błyskawice Doriana i inne pociski, które pozbawiły go nawet oka, "płynął" w stronę cofającego się nerwowo elfa.

Cullen, Kasandra, Byk i Blackwall dopadli go raz jeszcze. Wzięli zamach nad magistrem, lecz ich ostrza zatrzymały się centymetr nad skórą przeciwnika. Zaskoczeni ujrzeli, że Koryfeusz wyciąga rękę w stronę kuli, a ona, choć jeszcze trzymana nadludzkim wysiłkiem Solasa, otacza go obronną aurą.

Pot spływał po twarzy komendanta, rozmywając ślady krwi. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo. Twarze jego przyjaciół-wojowników mówiły to samo. A kiedy moc odrzuci ich po raz trzeci, Solas umrze, a kula znów wpadnie w łapska pomiota. Jak długo będą w stanie tak walczyć? To pytanie nie odstępowało jego umysłu.

Jednak właśnie wtedy pojawiła się Kaidean.

Podtrzymywana przez Vivienne, zbliżyła się do elfiego maga i wyciągnęła rozjarzoną zielonym blaskiem dłoń. Kula natychmiast pomknęła w jej stronę.

Nie słyszała tego, co szeptał oszołomiony Solas. Usłyszała za to wściekły ryk Koryfeusza. Spojrzała w oko stworowi. Wiedziała już, co musi zrobić. Cofnęła się kilka kroków i wykorzystując całą siłę Kotwicy, cisnęła artefakt ku Wyłomowi.

Lanca biało-zielonego światła oślepiła ją na moment, nie zarejestrowała więc tego, co działo się tuż obok. Pozbawiony ochronnej aury Koryfeusz został posiekany ostrzami wojowników. Jego jęki zgrały się z dźwiękami zamykającego się Wyłomu. Inkwizytorka czuła, że traci siły, ale ramiona Vivienne powstrzymywały ją przed upadkiem. Wreszcie niebo rozjaśniło się niewiarygodnie, po czym wróciło do normalnego stanu. Było zaleczone.

Lanca prysła w jednej chwili, a na ziemię, tuż obok słaniającej się Kaidean, spadła z głuchym plaskiem pozbawiona magii kula. Dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, ze Kotwica nie gaśnie, nie uspakaja się. Była potrzebna do jeszcze jednego zadania.

– Pomóż mi do niego podejść – szepnęła do przestraszonego jej stanem Cullena. Wojownik odciążył wyczerpaną zaklinaczkę, obejmując Kaidean. Powoli zbliżyli się do tego, co zostało z magistra. Żył jeszcze i wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę wstać i rozerwać ich wszystkich na strzępy. Zważywszy na jego poharatane ciało, było to imponujące.

– Koryfeuszu.

Pomiot spojrzał na nią pełnym strachu i nienawiści wzrokiem.

– Poznaj moc twojej własnej broni.

Kotwica wystrzeliła w jego stronę strumieniem energii. Potwór wrzasnął, zaczął się makabrycznie łamać, po czym sczerniał cały, spalony na popiół. Kupka rozsypała się pod wpływem lekkiego wietrzyku.

– Udało się – zdążyła szepnąć Kasandra, nim ziemia pod ich nogami zaczęła się trząść. Cullen mocniej objął coraz słabszą Kaidean.

– Za dużo mocy w jednym miejscu, Azyl znowu się wali! Musimy uciekać! – krzyknął Dorian, poganiając przyjaciół i ocalałych templariuszy.

Ziemia zaczęła się rozstępować. Cole pomógł podnieść się Solasowi, który jak skamieniały patrzył w pęknięty na dwoje artefakt magistra. Inkwizytorka oparła się niemal całym ciężarem na ramieniu komendanta i mimo wysiłków powłóczyła tylko nogami. Zaczęli zostawać w tyle. Cullen nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę postoju, by wziąć ją na ręce, gdyż ziemia dosłownie uciekała im spod nóg.

– Na dole... tam, gdzie byłam... ruiny – bełkotała Kaidean. Wojownik jednak zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. Przyspieszył jeszcze, podtrzymał ją mocniej, ale byli już za daleko od bezpiecznej strefy.

Powstała nagle szczelina sprawiła, że stracili równowagę i przewrócili się. Usłyszeli krzyk Kasandry, a później była już tylko ciemność otchłani, nagły skok adrenaliny, sypiące się na głowę fragmenty gruntu i bolesny upadek. Echo poniosło jej jęk.

Nie było światła. Nie było ochrony przed spadającymi zewsząd kamieniami. Nie było siły do dalszej walki. Przez chwilę zamglony umysł zapytał panicznie sam siebie, czy Koryfeusz został pokonany, czy może wszystko jej się przyśniło. Kiedy nadludzkim wysiłkiem przywróciła sobie pamięć ostatniej godziny, kiwnęła głową z uznaniem. I straciła przytomność.

* * *

Ocknął się, gdy na twarz spadła mu kropla z topniejących sopli. Było nienaturalnie cicho. Zanim doszło do niego wszystko, co wydarzyło się w czasie ucieczki, ciało bezrefleksyjnie próbowało się poruszyć. Ból otrzeźwił go do reszty.

– Kaidean – wychrypiał ściśniętym gardłem. Odkaszlnął. – Kaidean!

Nie słyszał odpowiedzi.

"Nie, proszę, tylko nie to, błagam, Stwórco!", przez jego głowę zaczęły przebiegać najgorsze myśli. Podparł się obiema dłońmi o ziemię. Jedna z nich, nadpalona biczem demona, drżała wyraźnie. Spróbował się podnieść. Usta nie zatrzymały jęku. Sapiąc usiadł, opierając się o zimną, litą skałę. Oddychanie sprawiało mu cierpienie, miał pęknięte niektóre żebra, lecz nie kaszlał krwią, co było dobrym znakiem. Złym natomiast pulsujący, otumaniający ból w lewej nodze. Kończyna była złamana.

Komendant zmrużył oczy, próbując przebić wzrokiem gęstą ciemność. Kiedy nieco się z nią oswoił zdołał rozróżnić kształty skał, osypanego z góry gruzu, ruiny podziemi. A także leżące nieopodal, przykryte śniegiem i skruszałą ziemią ciało.

Ignorując przeszywający ból, pół doszedł, pół doczołgał się do dziewczyny. W panice zaczął odgarniać grudy ziemi i kamienie. Wreszcie ogarnął wzrokiem bezwładne ciało Inkwizytorki. Przyłożył ucho do jej klatki piersiowej i po pełnej dramatyzmu chwili odetchnął z ulgą. Zaczął szukać najcięższych ran. Te, które pozostawiły szpony smoka nie były jedynymi. Ostry kawałek skały dotkliwie poranił jej prawe przedramię, inny rozerwał ucho, a któryś z kamieni uderzył w głowę. Cullen powinien być wdzięczny Stwórcy, że zdołali przeżyć po takim upadku, jednak patrząc na ciało swej ukochanej chciał tylko kogoś zabić albo krzyczeć do utraty tchu.

Wyszarpał fragment koszuli spod sfatygowanego napierśnika. Odciął go nożem do rzucania, który nie wypadł z mocowania przy pasie. Prowizorycznym bandażem opatrzył rany dziewczyny, dziękując w duszy zaklinaczce, która może nie zasklepiła całkiem bruzd po pazurach bestii, lecz zdołała zatamować krwawienie i wstrzymać rozchylające się brzegi mięśni i skóry. Odgarnął z czoła Kaidean jasnobrązowe włosy. Powtarzał jej imię. Nie reagowała.

Wyszarpał kolejny fragment materiału, drżąc od zimna metalu, dotykającego jego torsu. Tak jak umiał zawiązał go wokół swojej złamanej kończyny, krzywiąc się przy tym z

ogromnego bólu.

– Kasandra! Blackwall! Varrik! Słyszycie mnie? Hej! – jego wołania rozległy się dudniącym echem. Strop był nakładającymi się warstwami skał i ziemi; nieba, poza maleńkimi szczelinami, nie było widać w ogóle. Po chwili zwątpienia przyszła odpowiedź:

– Komendancie? Gdzie jesteście, co z Kaidean?

– Jest nieprzytomna, potrzebuje uzdrowiciela. Zdołacie się tutaj dostać?

– Poczekaj, słyszę cię coraz lepiej, chyba jesteśmy nad to...

Kasandra nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo fragment gruntu oderwał się nagle nieopodal jej nóg i spadł tuż obok Cullena. Mężczyzna okrył własnym ciałem Kaidean i teraz kaszlał przez wzbity pył.

– Nic wam nie jest? Cullen!

– Nie, ale odejdźcie lepiej, bo zawali się na nas cały strop. Znajdę inną drogę.

– Tą, którą wyszła kiedyś Kaidean?

– Tak. Próbujcie szukać wylotu na północnej stronie stoku, musi... ekh... musi gdzieś tam... ekh... być.

– Jesteś ranny?

– Dam radę.

– Będziemy was szukać, trzymaj się, komendancie! Pomoc już idzie!

"Oby szła prędko", pomyślał, patrząc ze smutkiem na ciało dziewczyny.

* * *

Gdy otworzyła oczy, pierwszym co dostrzegła był pozbawiony ozdób napierśnik. Miarowe kołysanie i regularny, głośny oddech niemal z powrotem uśpiły dziewczynę. Zmusiła się jednak do ocknięcia.

– Cullen? – zapytała tak słabym głosem, że nie miała pewności, czy słowo w ogóle wyszło z jej gardła. Reakcja mężczyzny była jednak wyraźna. Spojrzał na nią udręczonym wzrokiem, uśmiechnął się lekko i zatrzymał. Chciał zdusić jęk, gdy powoli kładł jej ciało na ziemi, ale widocznie było to ponad jego siły. Z trudem usiadł tuż obok.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał cicho.

Kaidean nie odpowiadała przed dłuższą chwilę, bo po prawdzie nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć.

– Jakbym była mielonką po antiviańsku. A ty?

– Jakbym był na wakacjach – znów obdarzył ją słabym uśmiechem.

Udało jej się nawet roześmiać, choć brzmiało to prawie jak kaszel.

– To chyba wolałam, jak pracowałeś do białego rana.

Przytaknął. Albo jego głowa opadła w znużeniu.

Kaidean dotknęła rozerwanego ucha. Tylko na chwilę. Wolała nie wiedzieć, ile z niego zostało.

– Gdzie jesteśmy?

– Mam nadzieję, że zbliżamy się do miejsca, z którego kiedyś wyszłaś na powierzchnię. Umiałabyś rozpoznać?

Inkwizytorka uniosła się z trudem i oparła o zimne skały. Przedramię zapiekło wściekle i zauważyła, że prowizoryczny bandaż przesiąka krwią. Na brzuch i klatkę piersiową wolała nie patrzeć. Ale czuła wystarczająco wiele, by domyślać się, jak wygląda. Westchnęła ciężko. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzała się dookoła.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Wtedy też nie byłam w najlepszym stanie, po prostu szłam przed siebie, na nic specjalnie nie licząc.

Cullen i tym razem tylko kiwnął niemrawo głową.

Siedzieli jakiś czas w milczeniu, zbierając siły na marsz.

– Pora ruszać – przerwał ciszę komendant. Kaidean była już bliska zaśnięcia. – Dasz radę wstać?

Dziewczyna mruknęła coś między "yhm" a "yy" i zaczęli razem zbierać się z ziemi.

Ból oszołomił ją, dlatego dopiero po chwili zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że Cullen mocno kuleje. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale gardło ścisnęło się we wzruszeniu. Oczy zaszły łzami, dlatego wdzięczna była za wszechogarniającą ciemność. Mimo to Cullen uśmiechnął się do niej, jakby na otuchę. Wiedziała, że żaden smok, z którym walczyła, nie był tak silny, jak ten człowiek.

* * *

Przed oczami zamigotała jej kolorowa łąka. To było wtedy, gdy uciekła z domu, chowając się przed gniewem matki. Obraz zmienił się plastycznie i skurczył do postaci psa, wesoło merdającego ogonem. Ależ ona go uwielbiała!

– Irys! Irys...

Pies rozmazał się w drewniany stół. Ten sam, przy którym grali w Kapryśny Los. Roześmiała się na wspomnienie nagiego Cullena.

– Kaidean!

– Nie złość się, to było takie zabawne.

– Kaidean!

Potrząśnięto nią. Wizja zniknęła, oddając miejsca przygnębiającej ciemności.

– Proszę... ekh... obudź się...

Dziewczyna spojrzała nieprzytomnie na komendanta. Wydało jej się, że całą twarz miał pomazaną krwią. Krzyknęła i osunęła się po ścianie jaskini.

– To ja, to tylko ja! – Cullen stęknął, gdy schylał się nad Inkwizytorką, by dotknąć jej czoła. Było gorące.

– Już prawie... prawie jesteśmy. Jest jaśniej, widzisz, Kaidean? Pewnie niedaleko jest...

– Zimno mi – zatrzęsła się i przymknęła oczy.

Cullen wciągnął desperacko powietrze. Głos mu się łamał.

– Nie mam... ekh... nie mam niczego, by cię okryć, skarbie.

W oczach dziewczyny zalśnił blask. Spojrzała na niego, przez chwilę odzyskując trzeźwość myśli.

– Jeśli to zrobisz, nie wybaczę ci. Nie podnoś mnie. Słyszysz? Idź.

– Nie martw się o mnie.

– Masz złamaną nogę. Tyle jeszcze widzę. Posłuchaj mnie... – jej wzrok przygasł ponownie – posłuchaj! Tak bym chciała... ale najważniejsze, że zrobiliśmy... myślałam o tobie, ciągle. Ty byś zrobił to samo. Musisz iść, bo jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy... i...

Ostatnie słowa wypowiadała już ciszej niż szeptem. Mimo to Cullen dobrze je usłyszał.

– Ty też jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza – powiedział, po czym wziął ją w ramiona i z krzykiem poderwał się z ziemi.

* * *

Wydawało mu się, że coś słyszy, ale nie wiedział już, czy to rozbrzmiewają obrazy w jego głowie, czy może umiera i idzie w stronę światełka na końcu tunelu, dokąd woła go Stwórca. Za tą drugą opcją przemawiało wrażenie, że oblewa go jasność.

Nagle wpadł na coś twardego i zimnego. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem rozchylił szerzej powieki. Skała. Zagradzająca wejście skała, po bokach której rozlewało się światło dnia. Wiatr poruszył kosmykami włosów leżącej w jego ramionach Kaidean. Nagle światło ze szczeliny zostało przesłonięte. Zezłościł się. Było mu przez chwilę tak dobrze.

– Cullen! Jest tutaj! Vivienne, Dorian, szybciej! Komendancie, odsuń się od skały! Musimy ją mocniej wyszczerbić! Słyszysz?

Coś tam do niego powoli dochodziło. Nie był pewien, czy czasem nie wyobraził sobie znowu ratunku, tak jak kilka razy wcześniej, co kończyło się niemiłym rozczarowaniem, gdy wracał do przytomności. Ale w sumie co mu szkodziło. Cofnął się o kilka kroków, niemal ryzykując upadek przez zbyt wygięte ciało. Ręka Kaidean zsunęła się z jej brzucha i bezwładnie zawisła nad ziemią.

Magiczny wybuch był jednocześnie wstrząsem dla jego umysłu. Mimo ostrego bólu w żebrach, nerwowo łapał powietrze. Czuł na skórze ukłucia okruchów wysadzonej skały.

– Teraz my, Byku – kontynuował Blackwall. – Mooocnieeeeej!

Światło oślepiło go całkiem, nie widział więc, kiedy podbiegli do niego wystraszeni przyjaciele. Czuł, jak silne ramiona zabierają od niego Kaidean, jak przytrzymują jego samego. Dopiero teraz przyznał swojemu ciału prawo do odmówienia posłuszeństwa.

– Ratujcie ją – wychrypiał tylko, po czym odnalazł, tym razem błogą, ciemność.

* * *

Dotyk delikatnych palców na twarzy. Ciepło ust na skroni. Wypowiadane cicho imię. Jego imię. Uchylił powieki.

– Dzień dobry, bohaterze. A raczej dobry wieczór, jeśli patrzeć na porę.

U jego boku, podpierając się zdrową ręką, leżała Kaidean. Starał się uśmiechnąć. Nie wiedział, czy przełożyło się to na stan faktyczny jego fizjonomii, ale jeśli tak, to dziewczyna nie odwzajemniła się podobnym. Zatroskana podłożyła mu coś pod głowę i przyłożyła do ust manierkę. Woda smakowała cudownie.

– Musisz się też posilić – powiedziała, zatykając pojemnik. – Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale twoja skóra ma biało-zielony odcień. Straciłeś strasznie dużo krwi. Całe szczęście Vivienne udało się uratować twoją nogę. Ale nie było łatwo. Trochę czasu zajmie, zanim przestaniesz kuleć.

Kiwnął głową. Przed jego oczami pojawiły się sceny, związane z ostatnią walką. Przez moment ujrzał ciała żołnierzy, a także jednego z nich, którego śmierć pozwoliła mu ukuć plan pokonania smoka. Odrzucił jednak bolesne wspomnienia, nie miał sił, by je udźwignąć. Będzie jeszcze czas na żałobę. Skupił się na pozytywnych faktach: dzięki temu, że wytrwał w abstynencji od lyrium, udało się zabić fałszywego arcydemona, Koryfeusz zamienił się w kupkę popiołu, jego ukochana żyje, on żyje, nie odcięli mu nogi. Jak jakieś zajebiste Satinalia.

– Jeśli dobrze kojarzę, to powinnam się do ciebie nie odzywać za zignorowanie mojej woli – powiedziała cicho, głaszcząc jego twarz. – Wiesz, że tego jeszcze chyba nikt nie zrobił?

– Czego? – udało mu się pokonać szorstkość w gardle.

– Nikt nie wie, jakim cudem szedłeś ze mną na rękach, mając złamaną nogę.

– Drobiazg.

– Gadka rasowego bohatera – zaśmiała się Inkwizytorka i uraczyła go najsłodszym pocałunkiem w jego życiu.

– Twoi żołnierze aż pękają z dumy, że mają cię za komendanta. O, słyszysz? Jesteś żywą legendą.

Cullen zwrócił głowę w stronę grupki podekscytowanych templariuszy, opowiadających coś Żelaznemu Bykowi. Wreszcie usłyszał fragment rozmowy.

– ...a komendant, po chwili ciszy, wali tak: "Niespodzianka, sukinsynu". Czaisz?

Cullen zamknął oczy. I pierwszy raz od dawna zaczął chichotać.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Agresywne światło poranka przedarło się między ciężkimi kotarami i padło wprost na twarz przytulonej do podłogi Kaidean. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się i uniosła dłoń w geście samoobrony, ale zło już się stało: blask wywołał w jej głowie pulsujący, uporczywy ból. Jakby tego było mało, ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi.

Inkwizytorka szarpnęła obolałym ciałem, zmuszając je do przyjęcia pseudo–wertykalnej postawy. Całe szczęście składzik był wyjątkowo zagracony, zatem z podpórkami nie było żadnego problemu. Dotarła wreszcie do drzwi.

– Już otwieram – chciała poinformować gościa, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie tonów głośniejszych od szeptu.

Złapała za klamkę. Zamknięte. Ponowiła próbę. Nic.

Zaczęła szarpać się z metalem, ulegając panice. Bardzo nie lubiła zamkniętych pomieszczeń, a do tego duchota składziku przyprawiała ją o zawroty głowy. I nie tylko duchota.

– Inkwizytorko – usłyszała poirytowany głos Józefiny. – Klucz.

Kaidean powstrzymała miażdżące klamkę dłonie i spojrzała na zamek, w którym klucz tkwił jakby nigdy nic. Inkwizytorka chrząknęła i otworzyła drzwi.

Pochodnia oświetlająca mroczny korytarz wypaliła w jej głowie ścieżkę bólu. Kompulsywnie mrużąc oczy starała się wyczytać z miny pani ambasador, co też czeka ją za moment.

– Inkwizytorko – zaczęła wreszcie, westchnąwszy znacząco. – Zapewne nie pamiętasz już o tym, o czym przypominałam ci codziennie przez cały tydzień?

– To znaczy o czym? – zapytała odruchowo Kaidean, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Józefina spojrzała na nią tak, jak pewnie jeszcze nigdy na nikogo nie spoglądała. Ta słodka, urocza, delikatna, kulturalna...

– Oficjalne spotkanie z przedstawicielami klanu półelfów, zamieszkujących Święte Równiny. I zanim zapytasz o coś, co tłumaczyłam już ci, oczywiście, co najmniej pięciokrotnie: tak, istnieje taki klan i jest jednym z niewielu, których współpraca z Inkwizycją może przynieść natychmiastowe korzyści. Żaden klan Dalijczyków nigdy nie wspomoże nas wszystkimi swoimi wojownikami czy zapasami, gdyż elfy dbają, co zrozumiałe, o swoje przetrwanie i to jest ich priorytetem. Taką współpracę zasugerował jedynie klan półelfów, niegdyś wyrzutków, dziś znaczącej siły, z którą Inkwizycja musi się liczyć, jeśli chce się utrzymać na terenach Dalii. Więc czy naprawdę ten podłego sortu bankiet musiał się odbyć właśnie wczoraj?!

Kaidean unosiła dłoń w błagalnym geście i kuliła się bezradnie przed coraz wyższymi rejestrami głosu ambasadorki. Wreszcie Józefina zlitowała się nad dziewczyną, narzuciła na jej ramiona wytrzaśnięty nie wiadomo skąd mięciutki pled i poprowadziła w górę po krętych i – w mniemaniu Kaidean – niesamowicie krzywych schodach.

Po pewnym czasie, w którym Inkwizytorka zdążyła się zasapać, zbladnąć i zwymiotować na jeden ze stopni, dotarli wreszcie do otwartej wielkiej sali. Józefina wprowadziła lady Trevelyan w krąg światła i bezceremonialnie pchnęła ją na jeden z foteli.

– Jeśli skończy się wam woda, zawołajcie. Ktoś doniesie kolejny dzban – warknęła ambasadorka i wyszła, obrażona.

Kaidean uniosła ciężką głowę i przyjrzała się sali. Nie była tutaj sama. W zasadzie byli tu niemal wszyscy.

– Ooo, widzę, że szefowa wróciła do żywych, chociaż wygląda, jakby jedną nogą była w zaświatach na śniadaniu – zagrzmiał Żelazny Byk i na zaakcentowanie swych słów walnął pięścią w stół. Chór udręczonych syknięć i złorzeczeń poniósł się po sali.

– Wiem, że twój łeb jest pusty, więc nie odczuwasz ucisku w czaszce, ale miejże litość nad innymi! – Dorian obrzucił wojownika wściekłym spojrzeniem i kontynuował przykładanie do skroni mokrego ręcznika.

Obok oparcia jego fotela zmaterializował się Cole.

– Ogień trawi pamięć. To boli. Ale inaczej. Zostawia tylko wstyd.

– Nie zapominaj o niesmaku w ustach – dodał skwaszony Varrik.

– Hahahaha, strzelił w dziesiątkę – zapiszczała Sera, po czym złapała się za głowę. Własną nieostrożność wokalną skomentowała natomiast czymś na kształt paranoidalnego śmiechu. To znowu zmusiło ją do przytknięcia dłoni do czoła.

– Kurwa mać – skomentował Blackwall. Kaidean spojrzała na niego, zszokowana. A nie powinna, bo stan Strażnika nie był wiele lepszy od jej własnego.

– Wypiliście całą wodę – wychrypiała Kasandra, ze złością odstawiając pusty dzban na blat stołu. – Varrik, leć po następny, w końcu ty w tej grupie jesteś od gadania.

– Phi, chyba marzysz. Obecnie jestem na urlopie wypoczynkowym i występuję tu czysto prywatnie. Niech idzie nasza dystyngowana Żelazna Dama, wystarczy że na nią spojrzą, a nie będzie musiała nic tłumaczyć.

– Ja, kochanieńki, znam słowo „umiar", więc nie potrzebuję teraz ratować się galonami wody.

– Ta, szkoda tylko, że na tym twoim kapelusiku, przypominającym głowę Żelaznego Byka, ostały się jeszcze fragmenty wczorajszej zakąski.

Czarodziejka stężała, ale duma nie pozwoliła jej wykonać zamierzonego ruchu i sprawdzić, w jakim stanie jest nakrycie głowy.

– Solas żyje? – zapytała Kaidean, otulając się szczelniej kocem.

– Z tego co mi wiadomo, tak – odparł Dorian. – I pewnie ma na ścianie nowy fresk. Tyle że takimi farbami jeszcze nie malował, hihi.

– Stwórco… – mruknęła w odpowiedzi Inkwizytorka.

– Wczoraj nie byłaś tak religijna – parsknął Varrik.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Nie pamiętasz? Uraczyłaś wszystkich głębokim wykładem na temat luk w historii o Andraście, pokusiłaś się też o przydługi referat, traktujący o bezeceństwach którejś Boskiej. To było niezłe, nawet biłem brawo.

– Varrik, nie oszczędzaj mnie. Co jeszcze narobiłam?

– Nie pilnowałem cię przez całą imprezę, ale pamiętam minę Cullena, który obserwował jak kicasz w tłumie gapiów i krzyczysz: „Kto nie skacze – z Inkwizycji! Hop, hop, hop!".

– O kurde – Kaidean zbladła jeszcze bardziej.

– No, to była słaba reklama naszej cudownej organizacji – przyznał krasnolud. – Ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. W końcu zyskałaś nowych sprzymierzeńców w postaci wcześniejszych przeciwników Inkwizycji.

– Bo dyskredytowałam własny urząd? – zapytała zgnębionym głosem.

– Nie – odparł Varrik. – Bo postawiłaś wszystkim trzy kolejki.

– Cicho, cicho! Idą nasi reprezentanci – zachichotał Dorian.

Faktycznie, przez drzwi do sali przeszli wszyscy trzej doradcy Inkwizytorki. Kaidean wiedziała, że Cullen, ze względów bezpieczeństwa Twierdzy, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na wczorajsze pijaństwo. Dał się jednak namówić na uczestnictwo w zabawie pod warunkiem regularnych przerw na patrol. Mimo wszystko wyglądał dziś na niewyspanego, zabawa musiała się w takim razie nieźle przeciągnąć. Dziewczyna z satysfakcją obserwowała, jak dowódca ziewa ukradkiem i przeciera podkrążone oczy – skoro wszyscy wyglądają jakby dopiero co wyszli z lazaretu, dlaczego on miałby pysznić się doskonałym stanem fizycznym?

Leliana natomiast wyglądała zupełnie tak, jak zwykle, choć Kaidean przysięgłaby, że pamięta ją pijącą z gwinta podłej jakości nevarrski winiacz. Józefina, oczywiście, starała się zamknąć imprezę, zanim ta na dobre się rozkręciła, ale fala przerwała tamę i jej usilne próby zatrzymania wody spełzły na niczym.

– Są wcześniej, niż to było w planach – poskarżyła się wszystkim. – W Głównej Sali czekają już nasi goście. To niefortunne, zważywszy na wasz obecny stan, ale nic nie poradzę. Macie dosłownie chwilę na oporządzenie i oczekuję was na dole.

– Ale dlaczego ja mam tam iść? – zapytał Dorian, akcentując mocno „ja". – W końcu to wasza robota, by reprezentować Inkwizycję. Weźcie Kaidean i do roboty.

– Dzięki – mruknęła rozeźlona lady Trevelyan.

– Wykluczone. Poselstwo nalegało na obecność całej sławnej drużyny Inkwizytorki. Wyraźnie powiedzieli, że chcą się zintegrować z "trzonem organizacji".

– Trzonem? Ktoś nazwał mnie trzonem? – wysyczał Żelazny Byk.

– Coś im dziwnie mocno na nas zależy – Varrik wstał i otrzepał przybrudzone czymś spodnie. – Gdyby głowa mnie tak nie bolała, rozgryzłbym ich tu i teraz. Ale w tej sytuacji musimy się chyba po prostu przekonać o ich intencjach.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, Józefino – Kasandra zaczęła poprawiać upięty na czubku głowy warkocz.

– Nie ma o czym mówić, już wszystko załatwione. Macie zrobić dobre wrażenie, bo od tego zależy nasza pozycja w Dalii.

– Nasza pozycja, powiedziała! Hahahaha... oj...

– Sero, kochanie – wtrąciła Vivienne, mierząc elfkę od stóp do głów. – Ty, najlepiej, nie odzywaj się zbyt często. Zdecydowanie wystarczy twój wygląd.

– Zamknij się, ty Żelazna Kupo!

– Stwórco... – odezwał się milczący dotychczas Cullen. Kaiden szukała jego wzroku, ale mężczyzna najwyraźniej jej unikał. Zaczęła poważnie myśleć o zmianie tożsamości.

– Przerwijcie te dyskusje, jest robota do wykonania – Leliana obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z sali. Za nią podążyli niespiesznie inni, Inkwizytorka ciągnęła się zaś w samym ogonie procesji, nerwowymi ruchami próbując doprowadzić do jako takiej prezencji zamszowy, poplamiony nie wiadomo czym kubrak. Wreszcie, wciąż marząc o ciepłej kąpieli, przepięła broszę na sam środek plamy, rozczesała palcami splątane w kłaki włosy i skubnęła zostawione przez kogoś na tacy ciastko, by pozbyć się mdłego posmaku przetrawionego alkoholu.

– Szanowni panowie – zaczęła Józefina, gdy tylko wszyscy weszli do sali, zajmowanej przez poważnych i jakby nieco strapionych półelfów. – Pragnę przedstawić panom Jej Czcigodność Inkwizytorkę lady Trevelyan z Ostwick, siostrę Lelianę, bohaterkę Piątej Plagi i doradczynię zmarłej niedawno Boskiej Justynii, Poszukiwaczkę Kasandrę Penthagast…

Litania trwała jeszcze trochę, ale, całe szczęście, tylko do momentu zapowiedzenia Sery i Cole'a: dzięki ich mało ekskluzywnej biografii poszło już z górki.

– A teraz, zanim przejdziemy do rozmów na temat wspólnych działań w obronie dotkniętych szczelinami ziem, zapraszamy do skosztowania typowo lokalnego jadła i napoju: tak, jak panowie sobie życzyli.

Twarze półelfów, swoją drogą dość młode, ożywiły się wyraźnie. Cała sytuacja nieco zdziwiła Kaidean; wyobrażała sobie, że tak dostojne towarzystwo raczej machnie ręką na całe okołogościnne zabiegi i przejdzie od razu do rzeczy. Tymczasem na stoły wjeżdżały półmiski pełne najwykwintniejszych dań, jakie można by sobie wymarzyć, a goście śledzili ich pojawianie się z czymś w rodzaju zawodu. Inkwizytorka wzruszyła ramionami i troskliwie zajęła się nadziewaną przepiórką, na widok której Varrik tylko parsknął śmiechem: tak, cokolwiek wyłuszczała półelfom Józefina, nadziewana truflami przepiórka nie była „typowo lokalnym jadłem". Zwykle posilali się nie najgorzej, ale Inkwizycja nie była bynajmniej kurą znoszącą złote jajka. A tym bardziej przepiórką.

Na twarz Kaidean wróciły zdrowe barwy. Pokrzepiające jedzenie, ciepły poncz i mus z owoców sprawiły, że w jej ciało wróciło życie. Ucieszyła się na myśl, że z uwagi na delikatność elfiego – czy półelfiego – podniebienia, alkohole nie wchodziły w ogóle w rachubę. Nie zniosłaby zapachu wódki, czy choćby widoku przezroczystego płynu z zanurzonym wewnątrz elfim korzeniem. Swoją drogą – cóż za ironiczna kombinacja.

Z niewiadomego powodu goście Inkwizycji zachowywali się coraz bardziej mrukowato i nieuprzejmie. Nie tknęli niemal nic z finezyjnie podanych dań, zaś na kompot z owoców leśnych patrzyli z czymś na kształt pogardy. Mimo to nikt się nie spodziewał, że w pewnym momencie wstaną nagle, niemal przewracając krzesła i z obrażonymi minami zaczną odchodzić od stołu.

– Ależ… panowie… czy w czymś wam uchybiliśmy? Pozwólcie, proszę, abyśmy mogli naprawić… zrozumieć… Panowie! – błagała Józefina, podążając w ślad za mężczyznami.

– Dość! – zakrzyknął jeden z nich, odwracając się i podchodząc niebezpiecznie blisko pani ambasador. Kaidean, Cullen i cała reszta jak na hasło wstała szurając krzesłami i zaczęła sięgać po kuchenne noże.

– Stwórca świadkiem, że jestem gościnna – warknęła Inkwizytorka – ale jeśli zaraz nie odsuniecie się od Józefiny, to te negocjacje skończą się jeszcze gorzej, niż nasza wczorajsza popijawa.

– NO WŁAŚNIE! – ryknął półelf, wyrzucając dłonie w górę. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, wtrąciła się roztrzęsiona pani ambasador.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, mój panie, zdaję sobie sprawę, że… hmm… wyjątkowa niedyspozycyjność trzonu Inkwizycji nie dała się ukryć…

– Ani trochę – wysyczał rozeźlony mężczyzna.

– …ale zapewniam, że to wyjątkowa sytuacja. Świętowane były urodziny naszego…

– Kłamstwa! Potwarz!

– …nie mieliśmy zamiaru urazić panów podobną niestosownością tudzież brakiem należytej prezencji…

– Ja pierdolę, to już nawet napić się nie można? Co z was za fujary! – krzyknął Żelazny Byk. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z mieszaniną szoku, złości i przerażenia, ale w tym momencie przewodzący półelfom ponownie zakrzyknął, choć z nieco żałosną i smutnawą nutą:

– No właśnie…!

Drużyna Kaidean spojrzała po sobie, skonsternowana.

– Nie rozumiem tego w chuj – mruknął Byk.

– Panowie, może raczycie nam wyjaśnić, co wam chodzi po głowach? To pewnie różnice kulturowe, ale tak się składa, że wasz stosunek do naszej gościnności jest dla nas nieco nieprzejrzysty – Varrik wysunął się na czoło jak rasowy mediator, podczas gdy biedna Józefina wyraźnie oklapła.

Półelf odwrócił się do swoich współplemieńców, pokiwał smętnie głową i odparł, kierując się ponownie w stronę pani ambasador:

– Tyle słyszeliśmy o Inkwizycji, że naszym marzeniem stało się dołączenie do tego fascynującego projektu…

– Razem możemy jeszcze wiele zmienić w kwestii bezpieczeństwa naszych domów – rzuciła Józefina, ale półelf machnął ręką, zniecierpliwiony.

– W zamian za naszą pomoc pragnęliśmy wszystkiego, z czym wiąże się Inkwizycja, ale wy zamknęliście to przed nami.

– To znaczy co? – nie wytrzymała Kaidean. – Dostęp do tajnych informacji? Do przydatnych ludzi? Do suwerenów? Co miałam wam pokazać między przystawką a deserem?

– Alkohol!

Przez moment nastąpiła głęboka cisza.

– To ma być prawda o Inkwizycji? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Kaidean.

– Słyszeliśmy, że żyjecie tak, jakby jutro nie miało nadejść, że bawicie się tak, by zapomnieć o strachu przed groźbą śmierci na niebie. Że tylko z prawdziwymi sojusznikami dzielicie się tą radością i tylko z nimi jesteście szczerzy. Taką chcemy poznać Inkwizycję i tylko taką: prawdziwą. Dość mamy usłużnych słów, stosownych zachowań, wyrafinowanej otoczki życia. Otwórzcie przed nami waszą codzienność, z której płynie siła do zmagań z zagrożeniami. My też tej siły potrzebujemy!

– Stwórco… – zdołał wyszeptać Cullen i zakrył dłońmi twarz.

– Nie sądziłam, że ta organizacja osiągnie takie muliste dno – odrzekła zniesmaczona Vivienne.

– A ja nie sądziłem, że cokolwiek może mieć gorszą opinię od Tevinteru – zaśmiał się Dorian.

– O ty w mordę, trzeba było tak od razu! – zakrzyknął Żelazny Byk. – Dawać tu beczułkę, ale już! Mamy gości do upicia!

– Może powinniśmy to przedyskutować… – zaczęła niepewnym tonem Kaidean, ale chyba nikt nie chciał jej słuchać. Niewiele trzeba było, by na stole zaczęły pojawiać się poskręcane gąsiory wypełnione bursztynowym płynem, sagany nalewek czy smukłe butelki najprzeróżniejszych win. Pojawił się też, nie wiadomo skąd, zespół grajków, rżnący niemiłosiernie na wszystkim co było i nie było instrumentami. Kaidean pozieleniała na powrót i razem z Vivienne, Józefiną i Kasandrą wymknęła się z sali, ratując przepiórkę przed powrotem na wolność.

– Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy powstanie Inkwizycji było dobrym pomysłem – westchnęła Poszukiwaczka już w holu.

– Nie idea jest winna, moja droga, tylko braki w wychowaniu niektórych z jej realizatorów – Vivienne uniosła wyżej głowę i odeszła w nimbie nieskazitelności.

– Fakt, nieco to wszystko niepokojące, ale nie ma tego złego, prawda Józefino? – Kaidean objęła udręczoną przyjaciółkę.

– Jestem skończona – odparła ambasadorka. – Idę się napić.

To rzekłszy, wyrwała się z uścisku Inkwizytorki i wróciła do trzęsącej się od gromkich śmiechów sali, z której właśnie wymykał się Cullen.

Stanęli obok siebie, nie wiedząc jak skomentować całą sytuację. Na szczęście na pomoc przyszła niezastąpiona Kasandra.

– Pięknie. Już widzę te obrazy, wiszące na ścianach szlacheckich domów: Prawa Ręka Boskiej trzyma wino w prawej dłoni, odwrotnie do Leliany, która lewą będzie nalewała trunek do kielicha. Symbolizm przede wszystkim.

– Pamiętaj o komendancie wojsk, który będzie groził palcem prawie idealnemu szeregowi kufli na stole – dodał swoje Cullen.

– A na środku stołu stać będzie Inkwizytorka, która zielonym piwem zamykać będzie rozciągającą się nad głowami szczelinę – pokiwała głową Kaidean.

Wytrzymali tylko trochę, zanim zaczęli się głośno śmiać. Może i było nieco prawdy z tym inkwizycyjnym radowaniem się…


End file.
